Forever Yours ::: Sequal to Eternal Sunlight
by Miss Jina
Summary: For those who wanted more here's the sequel to Eternal Sunlight... Jake and Ness finally have all of their problems behind them, what happens when their world suddenly turns upside down will they be able to handle the stress or will they cave?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Yours

Prologue

It never occurred to me how fast life really goes. The only time I had ever noticed was my last year of High School leading up to the most spectacular day of my life, my wedding to Jacob Black. 6 months ago I was standing in front of my family and friends accepting his hand in marriage, now here I'm driving a red corvette to a small gray stucco house on the La Push reservation. For three days out of the week I take this long ride to Washington State University, the other two weekdays are spent at the hospital learning with my Grandpa Carlisle. He has taken me under his wing for the past year teaching me everything I need to know about becoming a Doctor.

Friday night could never come fast enough but yet again here it was another weekend to help out my husband in his auto body shop. I pulled up the long dirt driveway leading up to the wooden garage on the side. The door slowly opened for me as I neared it. From the darkness a bright light shown out at me and there he was standing in the garage waiting for me to come home. His day always ended at 6pm and it was now 9pm, I always had to fight traffic to get home to my small town life. He stood there with his arms crossed and a loveable smile sprawled across his face. He cut his hair a bit again but it was still long black and silky. This is what I loved to come home to every night, I came home to his smile and warmth everything about this was perfect.

As I parked my corvette in the garage next to his old car, his Rabbit was his baby. I grabbed my big thick medical books and opened the door. He never seemed to disappoint me he put out his two hands to take my books for me. Every time I was around him my smile never faded.

"Hey Beautiful how was your day at work?" he questioned. I handed him my books and stood up shutting the door behind me. I couldn't help myself the cute smile he had on his face made me want to grab him and never let go. I kissed his soft warm moist lips and took a deep breath.

"It was good besides the traffic there and back I would say today would be a good day, because it's Friday" I kissed his right cheek.

"And that means I get to help my husband" I kissed his left cheek.

"And it's just you and me all weekend" I then proceeded to kiss his lips again. He reached behind him to place my books on one of the work benches of many that we had in the garage. Then his big arms wrapped around my upper body and I felt him take a deep breath as his nose brushed the side of my hair.

"I like that sound of that" he mumbled pulling away slightly to kiss my lips. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I made dinner for us, got some candles, some romantic music, you know the whole cheese ball thing that only I do" he laughed a bit. He was a big cheese ball he never let anyone else see him the way I did, Always' so kind, romantic and gentle.

"Then I figure we cold take a nice long bath" I love the way he thought, after a long day at school hoping into our humungous bath tub, a little too big for the size house we had, but it was all I could think about all day when I was stressed.

"You know the exact remedy for a long day" I said to him.

I really had no idea how long we stood in the garage in each others arms, but I really didn't care to be honest. I couldn't believe after all this was my life, a perfect life at that. My life was just beginning and I grew more and more excited for the future every day.


	2. Stranger

Stranger

The dull light of the morning shown into the windows at Nessie's Auto. Jacob was a big enough dork to name his shop after me, but it was pretty darn cute I might add. I sat at the small wooden desk to my left was a white computer that looked like it could have been from the 80's except it was just an old hand me down that we had re-done to be perfect for shop needs. To my right was the phone that rang non-stop. Jacob's shop became one of the most popular shops in La Push. The office was small and there were three large windows and a door all made of glass, I made sure we put up curtains to block the sun on those rare sunny days. The office had an old "woodsy" type feel to it, the other walls were a dark brown wood, and so was the door off to the side that led to the shop. I looked back down at the massive text book that sat in front of me. Besides helping out Jake I had to find time to do my outrageous amount of school work. As I began to read I heard the sound of the bell on the front door ring. I looked up to see an odd figure he wore a black hoodie with the hood planted over his head, and dark jeans, with black doc martins.

"Hi how can I help you?" I questioned. He was looking around like he was lost.

"I need an oil change please" he handed his keys over in my direction, still not looking directly at me but checking out the shop.

"Yes sir, which car is it" I moved my seat toward the computer and brought up the program to type in the mysterious man's information.

"The black Honda civic it's an uh 93" I moved my head to check out into the graveled parking lot to check for his car. I spotted it, it looked a lot newer than a 93, it was in mint condition and looked nicely waxed the windows were tinted.

"Name please" I looked back at the computer screen and I could feel him step an inch closer.

"Cooper Reynolds" he stated adjusting his hood but not pulling it off of his head.

"Right, okay have we done service to your car before? You don't look familiar it's a small town usually I know everyone who stops by" I looked up at him. His head finally turned to face me.

"No I'm just passing through from Canada actually" this guy had a strange scent to him it almost was the scent of a Vampire.

"Oh welcome to La Push then" I smiled slightly then went back to typing up some information.

"Please have a seat, your car will be serviced shortly" I looked up at him with a smile he did not smile nor have any expression on what I could see of his face. It was mainly just his mouth I saw, his face from what I could see was very pale. After not saying a single word he walked over towards the front windows and sat down in one of the brown waiting chairs. He shifted in his seat and grabbed a magazine that was lying on the small table next to the seats. I stood up pushing the black rolling desk chair behind me and walked toward the shop. I opened the door to the shop, the walls were white, and there were 4 doors that looked like garage doors so that a few cars at a time could be worked on. Jacob had Sam working under him, Uncle Emmett decided he wanted to join in on the fun so he joined us, and Seth was another one who loved working in the shop. He also hired some kid who just finished up training as a mechanic, he had just moved to La Push with his family a few years ago, his name was Jack Simon. His hair was short dark and spiky and his skin was a light brown.

"I got an oil change boys, 93 Civic out front" I called out as I turned back toward the white wall and hung the keys with a description of the car on the key rack behind me. There were 2 other cars at the moment being worked on. Jake and Sam were both tied up. Uncle Emmett turned to me he was over on the other side sitting on one of the wooden work benches scrambling through some paper work. He was wearing a beat up old shirt with blue overalls for getting dirty. He smiled as he walked over to me wiping his hands with a red cloth.

"Thanks Nessie" he replied as I walked back into the office in case more customers decided to arrive. I walked back in the guy still sat there with his hood over his head and the magazine in his hand. He was still he didn't move when I came back in.

"Your car is being serviced next" I spoke up as I sat down at my desk, and went back to checking out my text book. He looked up and nodded with barley a movement. I sighed heavily and began to read again.

I was stuck in the office with him for about 20 minutes when Uncle Emmett came through the door.

"The 93 Civic is done" he stood in the doorway leading to the shop. I stood up and walked toward him.

"Is that the guy?" he whispered. I looked back over at him and he was still as still as a stone statue. I nodded. I heard a small growl in his chest.

"What's wrong Uncle Emmett?" I whispered really low.

"I don't know, just give him the keys let him pay and make sure he leaves" his whisper was so low only I could hear what he had been saying. I took the keys from his hands and walked back to my desk. By the time I was there, he was standing back on the other side with $15 in his hand to give me.

"Its $15 right?" he questioned holding out the money.

"Yes sir it is" I took the money from his hands, and opened up the drawer on the left side of the desk placing the money in the tan money box.

"I hope you enjoy you trip have a great day" I finished writing up a receipt for him and handed it to him.

"Thank you Miss I'm sure I'll be back in these parts again, I like it here, it is very welcoming" I heard a hiss in his voice. My eyes locked onto his face with fear.

"Good day" he tilted his head and began to walk out. Before he reached the door, the door opened and the bell rang I looked up to see my Father swiftly walking into the shop. I watched as they passed each other it was like one of those movies where everything happens in slow motion, they looked at each other with fierce eyes. The guy suddenly pulled his hood down more over his eyes and quickly walked out.

"Hey Dad" I said getting up from my seat.

"Hey Ness" I walked over to him and gave him a big hug, I barley saw my parents anymore because of my hectic work and school schedule. I always saw Grandpa Carlisle, and Uncle Emmett but never anyone else that much.

"Miss me?" he questioned with a slight laugh.

"I always miss you Dad" I said looking up at him. He laughed again and kissed the top of my head. I pulled away from him and headed to my desk.

"Did that guy smell strange to you?" he looked at me with a suspicious eye.

"Yeah you know he was very odd, he sat there like he was a vampire so still and he never took his hood off" I stated. I looked back at the computer and opened up a word document so that I could start writing. Dad stood there for a few minutes in silence as I looked through my backpack for my flash drive.

"What did he say his name was?" he was still sniffing around the office trying to figure out who was in here.

"Cooper Reynolds" I stated checking back at the screen with customer information.

"The name doesn't sound familiar, maybe he's just strange" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go see if the guys need any help, your Mom and Aunt Alice went shopping, Jessica's pregnant" he stated with a weird look on his face.

"Oh no another Newton" I joked. He laughed with me.

"I guess there is a baby shower being planned?" I looked at him, with the "oh great I'm going to be pulled into the whole baby shower planning" look.

"Yeah your Aunt Alice told Jessica's Mom that she would do the planning, she thinks it would be cool to start a business in party planning" my father rolled his eyes. I laughed a bit.

"Oh Aunt Alice never changes does she?" I looked back at my computer and began typing again.

"I see your busy working hard at school huh?"

"Basically, it's really hard but I'm managing a 4.0" I smiled.

"I'm going to go help out you continue your work" he smiled and walked out the door to the garage. I heard the guys talk loudly with each other, but ignored them.

The sun began to set and the skies were almost dark, I heard Jake yell goodbye to Sam and the others. The door opened and he stood there staring at me.

"You ready to go home Ness?" he questioned. I was just done with my essay and was shutting down the computer. I grabbed my flash drive so that I could print it up at the house on our nice printer rather than the office printer. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Almost just waiting for the computer to shut down" I said standing up. I bent down to pick up my bag and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Ew Jake you're a mess clean up before you put your dirty hands on me" I yelled jokingly. He laughed and backed away as I stood up. After the computer was off we made our way to the door locking it behind us. In the corner of my eye I saw a black civic drive away at a steady pace. I froze for a minute confused as to why it looked just like the same car that was around earlier.

"You coming Ness?" he had already locked the door and made his way to his car.

"Ness" he called again the car had just disappeared up the road.

"Yeah sorry" I shook my head and put my attention back on Jake. I quickly walked to the car and got in the passenger side. The ride home was quiet and relaxing I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"You are tired already?" he questioned with a slight laugh.

"Those essays wear me out" I mumbled still with my eyes closed. We came to a short stop and my head jerked forward. I quickly opened my eyes we were parked right outside of our garage.

"Jake what the…." I looked up our front door was open. My heart stopped and I looked at Jake who started to growl.

"Someone was here" he opened the car door and shut it quickly and stood there as he sniffed the air. I slowly stepped out.

"Ness stay in the car" he cautioned.

"Jake I'm not…"

"Just do it Ness" he yelled back. I sighed and slipped back into the car. I watched as he made his way to the door, he took a step in sniffing the air. I watched him disappear and I waited anxiously for him to come back out and tell me it was okay to come in. About a minute later a loud banging noise startled me, someone was banging on my window I jumped and looked at the window. It was only Aunt Alice. I took in a deep breath as I slowly opened the door.

"Am I too late?" she questioned as I shut the door.

"Too late?" I looked at her.

"I saw this, I saw someone here, but it didn't fully come clear to me up until 10 minutes ago when he made his decision to come here"

"Who was here Alice?" I questioned her. Her pale face looked frightened.

"I don't know but they aren't happy with you and Jake" she took my hands.

"Nessie it's…. oh hey Alice" he came walking down the steps I noticed he didn't phase for his search. He walked over to us standing next to Alice.

"Were they still here?" she questioned.

"Wait how did you … never mind do you know who it was?" Jake questioned her.

"I can't be certain but they don't like you and Nessie together who ever it is wasn't sure if they should come when you were home or away" she explained as she let go of my hands and faced Jacob.

"Can we keep an eye on this situation?" he looked at her with concern.

"Of course we can, why don't you two come stay with us tonight and I'll try to search for something, I can't have you guys out here by yourselves if someone is looking for you" she noted. I looked at Jake.

"I think we should stay back at my old house"

"If I find this blood…." I crossed my arms and growled at him before he could speak.

"Sorry I mean I want to stay"

"Jacob please lets go to my parents we can come back in the morning when it's light out and check everything out then for now lets just go back with Alice please. It would make me feel a lot better" I told him.

"I'll meet you there okay you go with Alice I have to phase, I need to talk to Sam and the others to see if they have smelled or heard anything okay. Baby just go back to the house I'll be fine, I'll be there soon" I took in one deep breath after he had spoke.

"Fine, don't be too long please" I stepped forward and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I won't be I promise" he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and ran toward the house.

"Come on Nessie everyone would love to have you back for a night" she smiled. I took one last look back at the house and then ran off to the house with Alice.

When I reached the house I noticed my Dad pacing on the porch.

"Hey Dad" I called out. He looked at me and then at Alice with an Un-happy look.

"Hon you okay, where's Jacob?" he questioned as we got up to him.

"Jake's fine, someone or something broke into our house he's phasing to talk to the others to see if they had smelled anything"

"Alice why did I have to hear your thoughts on this why couldn't you tell me before you left?"

"Edward I had to leave in a hurry I needed to find out if she was okay" Alice snapped back.

"Guys please I'm fine look see… lets go inside so I can see everyone" I stated as I marched up the steps and into the house. Everyone was there like usual in the living room waiting for me. Mom ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Nessie I miss you so much" she said. She still looked and smelled the same I hadn't seen her in about 2 weeks or maybe a little longer.

"I missed you too Mom" I stated pulling away.

"I want you to tell me all about school and working with your Grandfather" she grabbed me and sat me down on the couch with her and Aunt Rosalie.

After an hour of talking to everyone about how my life had been going for the past few weeks I was getting anxious. Jacob had not contacted me nor had he made his way back to the house. Grandpa Carlisle, Dad and Aunt Alice were trying to figure out who else there was out there that could want Jake and I. The second I heard the door open and close I jolted up from my seat on the couch and ran toward the door. He was in human form and fully dressed when he came inside.

"Jacob" I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Is there any news?" my Father walked over to where we were.

"Sam had mentioned that on his way home he came up with this odd scent and he followed it, it ran deep into the woods but he couldn't find an end to it" Jacob explained. I took my arms off of him and stared back at everyone else.

"Hey Dad you don't think that guy from today had anything to do with this?" I watched his expression.

"Someone came into the shop today?" Grandpa Carlisle jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah he smelled kind of like a Vampire he drove a black Honda Civic with dark tints, and the entire time he was in the office he did not reveal his face to me, his hood covered his face" I wrapped my hands inside of Jake's and held them tight.

"You know Carlisle when I walked in we both stopped for a minute, I smelled something really off about him" my Father explained.

"Oh you mean the civic I worked on today?" Uncle Emmett questioned.

"Yeah you told me you didn't trust him either" I pointed out.

"Yeah there was something weird about him" he added. I took in a deep breath and let go of Jake's hands. I walked back over to the couch to sit with my Mom who had a worried look on her face.

"After the shop closes tomorrow since it closes around 3pm because it's Sunday we'll do some more research" Jacob stated looking around the room.

"That sounds good right now let's just relax and enjoy the night" my Father stated walking back into the living room.

That night Jacob and I slept in my old room. Just when everything was going great and we were in the clear more problems had to arise. I wanted to find out more about the guy who was in the shop today and why he is opposed to Jake and I. When your streak of good luck and happiness goes on for too long something bad is bound to come along and I was ready, ready for any harm that was to come to me and my family.


	3. Safety

The Hunt

The next morning the dull light reached through my window and I stretched my arms twisting my body to adjust to the morning. I jumped noticing Jacob was not next to me.

"Jake" I called curiously. There was no answer, I threw the purple covers off of me and sat up. Aunt Alice had given me silky pink pajama's to sleep in. I would never actually wear this if I had any other choice. I made sure that she had given me a bathrobe. I grabbed my converses and threw them on. Before I headed across to the other house I checked around to make sure he wasn't around. When no one answered me I quickly ran across to Grandpa's house. When I looked toward the driveway I noticed Grandpa Charlie's car was there. Without hesitation I made my way inside, making sure to cover up any evidence of my silky pink disaster I wore. I only heard a few voices it was Mom, Dad and Grandpa Charlie. An awful smell drifted up my nose my Grandma must have made eggs, bacon, and coffee for him. I turned to enter the living room as I did the three of them looked up.

"Good Morning baby" Mom said. She smiled at me sweetly as Grandpa Charlie stood up to greet me.

"Well there's the married woman I haven't seen in a month come here give your good old Grandfather the hug he deserves" he stated with his arms open. I smiled at him and leaped into his arms. He laughed a bit.

"Where's everyone, where's Jake?" I pulled away and eyed my parents. Both of them were sitting next to each other on the couch. Once Grandpa Charlie sat down next to them I squeezed in between them. Mom began running her hands through my hair.

"Jacob went out for a bit, he's investigating the house now that it's day light, Aunt Alice went to some secret spot of hers to concentrate on the mess, everyone else is checking the area, making sure its safe" My father said.

"Don't worry Ness we'll find the guy who broke into your house I thought we were done with break-ins apparently not" Grandpa Charlie spoke. I heard his radio go off it was mumbled he was the only one to understand.

"It's the auto shop" I took in a deep gulp and turned to him. He stood up.

"Can I come with you?" I looked up at him praying that he would say yes.

"Why don't you and your Mother stay here" he suggested.

"I'm not sitting around waiting this time, I'm helping" I protested standing up to face him.

"Before you go Ness you may want to change out of this thing" I felt Mom touching the fabric sticking out of my robe. I blushed a bit. Mom had some extra clothes that I could fit into so I changed into those so I wouldn't be running around in pink silk pajamas.

I headed into La Push with Grandpa Charlie, Mom and Dad said they would meet up with us, I knew that they were really sniffing out who had been around. When we pulled up to the shop I noticed Jacob standing around, his father rolled around the property in his wheel chair slowly inspecting the place. When Grandpa and I pulled up I noticed Jacob walk out of the office doors. Once he stopped I jumped out of the car and ran to him.

"Nessie why are you here?" he questioned with a concerned look.

"I wanted to see if everything was okay am I not aloud?" I looked at him and crossed my arms. I heard Grandpa talking to Billy behind me.

"Everything is fine Ness" he told me with a slight attitude that I was not expecting from him. I put my head down and turned toward the office.

"Baby wait" he called out after me but I walked straight into the office, everything looked okay just the scent of the creature from yesterday was thick in the air. I sat down at the computer desk and turned the computer on. It started up just fine he really wasn't after anything of ours he was just after us. When the ancient computer loaded I opened up the customer screen and prepared it for the day. The door that led to the garage opened suddenly causing me to jump. It was only Jack Simon the only guy in the garage who was clueless about what he was working with.

"Oh Renesmee I'm sorry did I scare you?" he questioned. He looked like he was ready to work like he had just gotten done with a car. He had on a bandana to cover his hair, and the blue overalls we had them wear.

"I'm sorry a bit jumpy this morning" I laughed. He let out a small laugh and looked at the window and then towards me.

"Have they figured out who broke into your house and the shop?" he questioned. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No nothing yet, are we opening today?" I questioned.

"Yeah Jacob wants to keep the shop open, he said Sam called out sick some business he had to take care of, but your Uncle Emmett and I are here" he walked closer to the window. I stood up and walked over to stand next to him. Outside was now Grandpa Charlie, with a police officer from La Push. They were talking with Billy and Jake about the incidents of the past day. I sighed and walked back over to my desk.

"If you guys need a place to stay my folks would love the company they still don't know very many people" he spoke up turning back to me.

"That's sweet of you but we have a place to stay my Grandfathers house is huge" I smiled at him and thanked him for the offer. He smiled back at me and made his way back into the garage we both saw a customer heading toward the door. The bell on the door rang and I looked up to see Mitch.

"Well, well, well" I stated smiling at him. His head turned and he looked at me.

"Ness?" he questioned. I smiled and stood up to greet him.

"Of course it's me dummy" I laughed. He practically ran to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing here I thought you were studying in New York?" I questioned as I pulled away.

"I'm home for a few days and I needed my car fixed the breaks are shot, but anyway I heard from a good friend that this was the best shop between here and Forks" I laughed.

"Well so I've heard it's my Husband Jakes shop" I said backing away a bit.

"That's right, I should have noticed the name Nessie's Auto" his face lit up knowing that I was here standing in front of him.

"So we need new breaks?" I questioned him.

"Yes I head back on Friday so I kind of need a car to get around here for the week" he stated.

"Alright hand over the keys Mitch and I'll check you into the computer" I informed him. I pulled out my chair and sat down browsing through the computer to make sure we had the parts we needed.

"Parts are coming in tomorrow do you think you could wait a day?" I questioned him.

"Sure not a problem my cousin followed me here just in case you know Mike" I looked up and noticed outside my Father had finally arrived and him and Mom were talking to Mike Newton in the parking lot.

"I hear his wife is pregnant"

"You heard right he's so freaked out" Mitch laughed. I smiled at him and began to type in his information. He placed the keys to his car on the desk.

"So have you spoken with Melissa?" he questioned me.

"Yeah I see her now and then she moved to Seattle to be with her boyfriend, she's going to community college" I finished typing up his information and grabbed the keys tagging it with the cars information.

"Oh, Rebecca and I haven't heard from her" I looked at him strange as I stood up.

"Are you two an item?" I questioned.

"Well you missed it after prom her and I well yeah we had promised each other since grade school if we had no one to loose our virginity to it would be each other so one thing led to another and we've been together since" he smiled.

"Why don't I know these things?" I questioned. He laughed. I stood up and made my way toward the door.

"You are so out of it sometimes" he laughed.

"Well I'm happy for you Mitch" he nodded his head.

"I'll let you get back to work, I can see you Father is ready to shoot my cousin" he laughed watching my Dad's expression as Mike chatted up a storm with Mom. I laughed at my Dad's expression and turned toward Mitch.

"It was great to see you again, don't let it be over 6 months until I hear from you again" I threatened him.

"Will do Ness, will you be around tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Nope Monday's are back to Seattle for school days" I smiled.

"Right Doctor in training good luck" he nodded his head and turned to the door. I smiled and walked toward the garage door. Uncle Emmett rolled himself out from one of the cars as I entered the shop.

"There's my favorite niece" he smiled still on his back looking up.

"No sucking up to the boss, we need new breaks, they should be coming in tomorrow I checked inventory, I'm leaving the keys on the 2 day repair rack" I stated walking toward the wall. I sighed as I turned back around to see him standing not even 3 inches behind me. I jumped as I turned.

"Uncle Emmett is that necessary?" he laughed.

"I get you every time…" my body felt funny at that moment. I felt like I was having a human moment, my stomach began to twist sharply. I felt all the blood in my face disappear.

"Ness did I scare you that much?" he questioned. I looked up at him my eyes popped out of my head in pain. I felt a burning sensation in my throat, I wanted and needed blood.

"I need …." I started to say before becoming weak at my knees.

"Ness" he caught me just before I fell I was still conscious once he caught me. He picked me up and brought me back into the office settling me down in the chair. He knelt down in front of me.

"What was that?" he questioned eyeing me.

"I don't know, I felt human for a few minutes, my stomach felt like someone was taking my insides and turning them, and then my throat burned for blood really bad" I rubbed my throat lightly and hissed when the pain came back.

"Again?" he questioned. I leaned back on the chair and closed my eyes.

"Want me to get your parents?" he questioned eyeing them still standing in the parking lot.

"I don't want them to worry I have you here I'm good" I said stopping him.

"You do realize your father can…" before he finished speaking it was my Dad the door chimes slammed against the door and he was there standing right behind Emmett.

"Read my mind" he finished standing up to face him.

"What's wrong with my daughter Emmett?" he questioned pushing him out of the way and kneeling down where Uncle Emmett had been.

"Dad I'm fine, human moment"

"You shouldn't be having human moments Ness, your immortal now" he told me.

"But I do Dad, my heart still beats I have blood running through my veins, I can have those moments. Grandpa and I have been doing some of our own research" I explained as the pain twisted again. This time I leaned forward almost smacking into him.

"Ness" his hands were on my back immediately rubbing gently.

"I need blood" I growled. I felt angry for some reason.

"Let's go you and I we'll tell Mom we need to get you some food, I'll make sure she stays here and not to worry" I pulled back and looked at him. I watched as he tried explaining to my Mom not to worry, in order for her to not follow Dad and I headed out the back door of the shop and into the woods. I found some nice deer quietly drinking water from a small creek. Dad and I snuck up slowly not making a single noise we both ended up grabbing two at a time and had ourselves a meal.

When I had finished drinking I splashed some of the water on my face. I felt only a little better and the water was actually helping. Dad walked over to me after finishing up his last Deer.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned sitting down next to me.

"I guess a little better, maybe I was just thirsty" I noted.

"We better get back before they worry" he told me. I nodded and stood up. We quickly went back to the shop it was almost time for the shop to close. We stood on a hill a little ways from the shop. It was there I spotted the black Civic along the road a few feet down from the shop.

"Dad look" I pointed out where I had seen the car. Before my Father had looked it was gone.

"What Ness?" he questioned. I crouched down low and began to growl loudly.

"He was there the black car was right there" I pointed over toward where I had seen it.

"Let's get down there and find out if they have seen anything" he pleaded. I stood up and we began to run toward the shop. We came in again through the back door Mom was waiting in the office when we returned.

"Would you two explain to me where you were?" she seemed a little upset that she wasn't invited on our little hunt.

"Father and Daughter time" I explained walking to her. She was sitting on the chairs by the window I threw my arms around her and watched out the window to see if there were any signs of the car.

"Ness says she saw the car parked a little ways down the street I'm going to go check it out" he stated. I pulled away from Mom and she looked at me then at Dad.

"I'll join you" she said taking my fathers hand as she stood up. I watched him look at her with an apologetic look for taking off so quickly with me. I could tell just by the look in her eyes that he was forgiven. It never took long for them to make up they were too deep in love for anything to happen to either of them. I watched as they ran out the door together. I took a deep breath and went to shut off the computer, it was 2:45 and it was almost time to close up.

"There you are beautiful" I heard Jacob's voice by the garage door. I looked up at him.

"You look terrible what happened?" his voice was concerned as he rushed to my side.

"Emmett said you and your father had to go hunting that you were practically fainting" he touched my forehead I sat still in my chair letting him run his hands over my temples massaging them lightly.

"I think I was just extremely thirsty and some human part of me just decided it would act like I was hungry and hadn't eaten in days" I took a deep breath the pain had gone away a bit, although I still felt a sharp dull pain the biggest pain at disappeared.

"I'm worried about you" I opened my eyes and smiled.

"No need to worry I'm durable remember?" I laughed a bit and his warming sweet smile came across his face.

"That you are" he bent down slowly and kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose, and eventually my lips. His lips planted on mine and he forced his curious tongue through my lips. I let him search around as I played around with his tongue. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I barley noticed that Uncle Emmett was standing in the doorway. Jacob's kisses always did this to me. Then we heard him clear his throat. I backed away in embarrassment.

"Hey Uncle Emmett" I sat down in my chair and shut off the power to the computer once it was done shutting down.

"Your parents want to talk to you, there was someone here you were right they want to know which way you saw him go" Uncle Emmett stood there with his arms crossed. Jacob helped me stand up and I made my way into the garage where my parents were.

"He headed back toward Forks" I motioned toward the direction as I headed to the front of the garage.

"Your Mom and I are going to check Forks, where are you two staying tonight?" my Father asked.

"Well home is safe now I won't leave her tonight Ness has school in the morning" Jacob put his arms around me.

"Okay you two go home and make sure she gets rest she wasn't feeling well earlier. Mom and I will keep a look out, and you have everyone else looking out for you. Jacob you have a job to do so leave it up to us please just go on doing everything normally, when you can just check around your house and the shop" my Father said. Jacob nodded and agreed with him.

That night Jacob and I went back to our house, no one broke in tonight. I decided to try to get some sleep early it had been a long weekend and I had to wake up a 6am just to get to Seattle by 10 the latest for an 11am class. I was only lying in bed looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes when Jacob had joined me. Our bedroom was small and comfortable. We had a California king sized bed, with dark blue sheets, our walls were white and we had wooden floors in our room. I began to feel a small pain again and grabbed Jacob's handing squeezing it tight.

"Need something to eat again?" he questioned. I looked over at him and shook my head no. I ignored what I was feeling and rolled toward him.

"Let's finish the kiss we started in the garage" I smiled running my hands through his soft hair. His frown faded and a smile appeared on his face.

I climbed on top of him gently kissing his lips and neck. He lifted off my shirt and threw it to the side. I felt his warm hands massage my sides as I undid my bra and leaned forward to take his shirt off. I stood back while he un-buttoned his jeans and threw them to the floor and I did the same. I laid my body back on top of him and kissed him again. At this point I had forgotten about the whole weekend, the only thing on my mind right now was Jacob and the butterflies that invaded my body with his every touch. If only this could be the ending I craved just him and I peaceful in each others arms forever, but that could never happen there would always be something…. Something more that wanted to tear us apart.


	4. HeartBeat

So January had ended and February was well into the second week and the most corporate holiday ever invented was today. If you hadn't guessed it's Valentines day. I wasn't sure exactly what Jacob had planned for the whole weekend but I knew with him anything was possible. I really wanted to get home quickly so I could be with him. He decided to shut down the shop for the weekend to spend time with me, we really haven't had that much time together between my schooling and worrying about who had broken into our house. We had been safe for the past month nothing dangerous had crossed our paths, but that doesn't mean they weren't out there. As I waited in rush hour traffic my mind wandered around. My stomach for one thing still was not normal, I kept having odd spells where I would need blood, I even had to eat human food at one point. I hadn't really spoke to anyone about it they all had figured it just happened that one day. I also began thinking about how much I missed my parents and my family. I hadn't seen anyone in a long time Mom and Dad decided since I was on my own that they would go on their second honey moon, since theirs was sort of ruined by me.

I could see the city fading behind me as the traffic started to become a little less congested. I turned onto the side streets that took me home, after a little less then a mile after I had left the city I looked up in my mirror behind me. My heart almost jumped directly out of my chest. There it was the car I hadn't seen in weeks was following behind me. My eyes kept its focus on what was behind me rather then where I was going. Before I realized it my car was heading slowly into the small ditch off to the side of the road. I stepped on the breaks immediately and looked forward, I came only an inch away from hitting a big tree that stood well above the others. I took in a deep breath and watched as the black civic slowly passed by. I closed my eyes for a minute praying that the person would just keep going and leave me here. I was wrong, a small tap on my window after a few minutes made me almost jump and hit my head. His hood was once again over his head I still could not see his face. My car was still running so I rolled down the window not enough for him to grab me but enough to hold a conversation.

"Hey miss are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine, really" I began to sound like a stuttering idiot. I placed my hand into my bag searching for my phone but still watched him.

"Do you need any help getting out? That ditch can be a pain to get back up" he explained.

"Really I'm good"

"You look familiar, didn't you service my car back in La Push" great it really was him and he really was following me.

"Um.. We have a lot of customers I'm sorry if I don't remember you" I lied.

"Ah, so that was you then I've recommended the service to a few of my buddies who live in the area" he said trying to be friendly.

"Oh that's great" I put on a fake smile all I wanted to do was to open this door and hit him really hard so he would hit the ground then I could claim he was stalking me and self defense.

"I actually decided to move to Forks very close to the shop" I saw the corner of his lips turn up. He had a very evil sinister smirk to him.

"Wow, Forks is a good place" I had finally found my phone after scrambling through my backpack for the past few minutes.

"Right, maybe I'll see you around get home safe okay?" he questioned. I nodded with a friendly smile and began to close my window. I waited until he walked back to his car. I quickly pulled out my phone, before I could even dial it rang, it was Aunt Alice.

"Hello?" my voice was shaky.

"Ness it's Aunt Alice was he following you?" she questioned.

"You saw that?" I questioned. I always seemed to question her seeing me.

"I saw him following your car, I couldn't see who's car it was but I know your car Ness, are you hurt or anything?" she questioned.

"Fine actually, I kind of noticed him and now I'm in a ditch off the side of the road just outside of Seattle a little ways" I sighed.

"Do you need help?" she questioned.

"No I'll be fine I'm sure. But he came over to talk to me"

"Really? What did he have to say?" she questioned.

"He moved to Forks his buddies live around the area and he recommended our shop to them, which means he's been living here since then and that means he knows where I go to school, and most likely he knows I intern at the hospital" I informed her.

"I'll have to talk to Charlie about this he knows everyone who is new in town, I could have him check up on the guy" she began to plan.

"Just make sure he's careful this guy must be... ah" I yelled as there was another tap on my window.

"Aunt Alice hold on he's back stay on the phone with me" I whispered. I smiled slightly and rolled the window slightly down again.

"Your still here everything okay?" I watched him closely.

"Fine, just calling someone to let them know I'll be a little late coming home" I held up the phone showing it to him.

"Okay Miss get home safe" I nodded and rolled the window back up.

"Oh-My-God Aunt Alice Creeper" I yelled.

"Hon get out of there as soon as you can I can't see what he's going to do next please tell me you are going to get going" she pleaded.

"Yeah, hold on I'm putting in my blue tooth" I told her. I grabbed again for my backpack and searched for my blue tooth. The sun was now fading on the horizon and cars passing by had their lights on, which meant it would soon be dark.

"You there?" I questioned once I had gotten it on.

"Yeah" she said. I looked behind me, he was standing there on the road at the top of the ditch, his black trench coat made me feel like I was in a horror movie.

"Aunt Alice" I whispered.

"Yeah..."

"He's standing behind my car now"

"Step on it Ness don't look back" she pleaded. I took a deep breath and turned the wheel and hit reverse. Then I started forward once I straightened out and started to head back up the slight ditch. Before I could get up I realized his car was sitting right where I would be heading up and he was now leaning against the back of the car. I froze, not knowing what to do. He began walking toward me, I heard Alice call my name a few times, before I could put my foot on the gas he opened my passenger side door.

"You have a demon growing inside of you .. I'm here to stop it... to stop this sin" he cried out.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR" I yelled hissing at him. As I launched at his face his hood fell off, he was now kneeling on my passenger seat over my books trying to get at me. He had mysterious bright red eyes and he had no hair on the top of his head, his pale skin was almost white. There he was the guy who had been at the shop who had gotten into our house and who now was about to kill me in my own car.

"I'm here to stop what you have created" he said again.

"AND I SAID GET OUT" I yelled again, I unbuckled my seatbelt and with all the force I had in me I pushed him out of the car, with my strength I was able to knock him over and he went tumbling into a tree, I quickly grabbed the door handle and locked the car doors. Then without hesitating I pressed my foot to the gas and sped as quickly as I could up the ditch. I made it out with ease almost causing a few accidents in the process, a few honks caught my attention, but I ignored them and sped at almost 90 mph down the route 101.

"Ness, Nessie you there" I heard Aunt Alice speak in my ear.

"Aunt Alice go to my house please Jake should be home" I said hanging up the phone. My face had lost all of its color as I sped through the streets.

I hadn't even looked down at how fast I was actually going when I heard a siren and saw flashing lights behind me. I didn't realize where I was or how close I was to La Push, I should have by now at least reached Forks. I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. It looked as if there were two officers in the car, the one in the drivers seat got out and walked over to my car. I didn't look at the window until I heard a familiar voice.

"Nessie?" it was Grandpa Charlie. I felt a wave a relief run through me. I opened the door slowly at first trying not to knock into him, then as he moved away I shoved the door open with all my force and stumbled out of the car. I closed the door and wrapped my arms around him.

"Nessie what's going on?" he questioned. His voice was comforting yet serious. I started crying and didn't even answer his question I just cried.

"Sir is everything okay?" I heard another male voice call from behind me in the other car.

"No it's fine, this is my Granddaughter, you can stay in the car thank you" I heard him say. He looked back down at me.

"Look at me sweetheart" he said. I didn't want to let go I just needed the comfort.

"He's after me" I was finally able to let out.

"Who's after you?" he questioned.

"The guy – the guy – the guy–"

"Alright Ness just relax okay, why don't we get you home and you can talk to me there, you are in no condition to drive at all" he said to me. I still had not let go of him and I felt him wave his arm toward the guy in the car.

"Yes sir?" the young voice said.

"Could you do me a favor, I'm sorry we have to cut your training short but I have some business to take care of, would you mind taking my car right back to the station no detours please, and you can go home for the day, just leave the keys in the top left draw of my desk" he said.

"Yes sir will do" I heard him say. I heard him walk to the drivers side of the car and roll away.

"Ness you can let go" he said trying to pry my arms from around him. I held tighter as he sighed and walked me around to the passenger side. Once I was settled in he got into the drivers seat of my car. If I could have I would have been crawled up into a ball.

"Where am I taking you I know your parents are out is Jake at home?" he questioned.

"Yeah please take me there, I told Aunt Alice to meet me there too she was on the phone with me" I told him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I placed my arms across my stomach holding myself.

"I can try..."

"Please"

"The guy who broke into our home and shop he's back ... he followed me home from school, and I didn't get far onto 101 when I rode into a small ditch, and first he was very nice and offered assistance. Then he started.... he...." I began to feel the sobs coming.

"Relax.. And speak slowly" he said as we drove off to La Push.

"He was standing behind my car, then when I moved he was standing by his car and as I made my way out of the ditch there he was he was waiting, he jumped into the passenger side of ..... of my car... then he said something about a demon inside of me and it was a sin and he was here to fix it... Grandpa what demon inside of me? I don't have any demons" I began to let tears fall from my eyes.

"Baby girl I don't know what he was talking about but my granddaughter does not have demons"

"And then.... I used my strength to knock him out of my car and I slammed the door and drove as quick as possible and then you pulled me over for speeding" I tightened the grip I had on myself.

"I'm glad you got him out of your car Ness, we've taught you well..."

"I'll radio this into the station" he told me. I nodded and focused my eyes on the side of the road again. We were almost to my house. I listened to him talk to the other officers on the radio he always had on his belt. As we pulled up I noticed in the corner of my eyes Jacob and Aunt Alice standing outside waiting for my arrival. They really looked worried when I drove up and Grandpa was driving.

"Charlie?" I heard Jacob say as the two of them ran toward my car. It was now fully dark outside and the headlights shown on Aunt Alice and Jake. Jacob ran around to the passenger side where I sat still practically crawled up in a ball. Alice greeted me on my side too. Grandpa got out and made his way around to them as they opened the door. Jacob got down on his knees to get level to where I was.

"Baby look at me are you hurt in any way?" he questioned. My hair was hanging in my face and his hands pushed the hair behind my ears. He looked at my tear stained face. Aunt Alice stayed standing and turned to talk to Charlie.

"Why won't you look at me?" he questioned. I was silent and just stared at the ground. He stood up and kept his hand close by me.

"Charlie what happened she told Alice to meet her here and she was screaming on the phone"

"She told me that the guy got into her car telling her she had a demon inside of her and it was unacceptable, do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Grandpa Charlie was hoping that Jake had the answer.

"I heard him say that while I was on the phone" Aunt Alice chimed in.

"Any ideas?" Jacob questioned.

"Why don't we get her inside she looks awful" Grandpa Charlie noted. I still didn't move I just listened to their conversations. Jacob gently took off the seat belt and then slid his hands under my body and cradled me in his arms. He gently kissed my head as I burried my face into his warm chest.

We walked into our home and into the living room. The living room was directly behind the kitchen the kitchen counter separated the living room and the kitchen. He placed me down gently on our old orange and brown couch, I looked up at the white walls which had various pictures of us from our wedding and such. The curtains on the back window that faced our backyard were closed. Jacob sat down next to me on the couch, while Alice stood by the window and Grandpa Charlie sat on the brown beat up recliner chair next to the couch. Jacob turned on the white table lamp we had on the wooden side table next to the couch.

"Has anyone contacted Bells and Edward?" Grandpa questioned.

"Not yet but someone should" Aunt Alice said.

"I'm not ruining their second honey moon like a ruined their first" I finally spoke.

"Renesmee" Jacob said startled.

"You did not ruin their first stop saying that you did, your parents should know what happened" he continued.

"Would you like me to call Bells?" Grandpa asked.

"It would be best" Aunt Alice added. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. Grandpa Charlie got up and made his way into the kitchen to make his phone call.

"Oww" I clenched my body tighter as the pain came back.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jacob jumped off the couch and kneeled in front of me.

"Blood ... I need it now" I cried.

"Sweetie we can't take you hunting right now" he whispered so Grandpa couldn't hear.

"I need it Jacob" I got angry with him. He backed away a bit.

"A demon" Alice's mind clicked and she was staring into space.

"Alice what is it?" Jacob turned to her.......


	5. Impossible

4. Impossible

Alice had not been able to figure out what she had seen in her head, she seemed to be shaken up to talk about it. I ended up passing out on the couch but still had an open ear out.

"So Bella and Edward should be home in two days, Jacob why don't you take Nessie where you were planning to this weekend, I'll make sure to keep an eye out around here we all will" Aunt Alice spoke. I had my head on Jacob's lap and I felt him cautiously running his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know if she'll want to go anywhere now with everything I mean she has barley said a word to us, she asked for blood and then passed right out… I'm going to call Sam and Emily and tell them…"

"Jacob you two deserve this small get away seriously take my advice everything will be fine, Jaz and I will stay here until you come back Sunday night and everyone else is still at the house, and you have your friends who keep an eye on things around La Push" he let out a sigh.

"You think she'll be up to going?" he questioned.

"Just go" she said.

"First tell me what you saw Alice" his voice changed.

"I'm not sure and I also don't think it's possible it's most likely just a misinterpretation unless…"

"Alice what is it?" he questioned.

"Oh god I can't believe I'm asking this about my own niece…" I listened closely.

"You two I already know shake a few bedposts once in a while?" I almost started laughing when she said it like that but I kept my eyes closed and acted like I was sleeping.

"Well of course… you don't think Nessie is…" he cut off mid-sentence. Finnish Jacob I wanted to scream, finish what you were going to say.

"I don't even think it's possible" Alice replied.

"Maybe I should talk to Carlisle he knows plenty more than I do I mean she came from a Vampire who has been dead inside for years and a human" Alice made a point and then I realized what they were talking about. That could not be, I'm not old enough for that, plus I have responsibilities. No there is absolutely no way.

"You take care of her tonight I'll be back around 9am right before you guys leave we'll make sure nothing happens" I heard Alice stand up and Jacob moved my head and laid it gently on a pillow.

"Thank you for coming over tonight Alice she needed you" he told her.

"Well Alice you driving me in that yellow sports car of yours or what?" Charlie's voice had come back into the picture he must have been in the other room again.

"At least your more excited about it then your daughter was when I had to do some grand theft… oh never mind" she pretended to joke around he laughed slightly. I felt his lips graze my forehead and then footsteps toward the door and eventually the sounds of Alice's car driving away.

"Ness sweetie I'm going to move you to the bedroom okay" his soft voice rang in my ear as I felt him lift me again into his arms. I didn't feel him settle into bed right away, I heard him moving around a bit. I opened my eyes for a second to see him packing my things and his, I wondered what he had planned, and I wasn't going to let my sour mood ruin what ever it was he did have planned. Then my mind went back to Alice's vision, what had she seen did she see me and Jacob having a… I can't even say it, a child? I felt a burning sensation in my throat and a pain again in my stomach I didn't get a chance to eat I ended up falling asleep for a while on the couch. I curled up into a ball under the covers and moaned a bit.

"Renesmee" his voice carried and within a heartbeat he was at my side. I opened my eyes sluggishly.

"I need to hunt Jake" I said grabbing my throat.

"I don't want you going out there not now anyway" he said looking down at me.

"I feel weak I need to"

"Can't I just make you…"

"I don't want human food please just out back 5 minutes tops" I stated.

"Fine but I'm coming with you" he protested.

"Okay"

I got up with the help of Jacob I looked around the room at the one suite case laying on the floor.

"Are you leaving?" I questioned. He laughed slightly as we made our way outside.

"No we are leaving, Sam and I have a romantic weekend planned for our wives if you don't mind?" he questioned. We had now stepped out into the cold winter night Jacob locked the door behind us.

"No, It's fine maybe it'll be good for us to get out of here for a day and a half" I said.

"Great, Sam and Emily will be over at 9am then we go to our secret place"

"Oh so now I have to guess where we are going"

"Nope no guessing, you'll find out tomorrow" he grinned.

"You're a piece of work do you know that Jacob Black?" I questioned. He just laughed. I ran off into the woods feeding off a few deer that I had come across there hadn't been anything good since most animals were hiding out. I came back fully restored and ready for bed. He wrapped his arms around me and we headed back into our house. I tucked myself back into bed and he followed this time.

"I heard what Alice said" I blurted out.

"Which part?" he questioned.

"The part about if something really was inside of me" I turned to him to check his expression.

"It can't happen, don't you worry you are perfectly fine, if we did end up having one it would be a pretty messed up child… half human, half vampire, half werewolf? How the heck could that work?" it didn't make any sense on how that could work… what would the kid end up being?

"Your right nothing to worry about, look about today"

"Hey Ness it's not a problem all of my major Valentines Day plans were for this weekend. Now why don't you get some rest you've had a long day, I'll make sure your safe don't you worry about that"

"I trust you with all of my heart" I told him. He turned his head to me.

"I'm glad to hear that… now get some rest" he stated leaning over to kiss me. I smiled slightly at him and then rolled over. His arms wrapped around my body after we had shut the lights off and I felt his breath down my neck.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Love you more my Jacob" I whispered back a few minutes later I was out cold.

The next morning I heard talking and moving around in the living room and kitchen. I rolled over and next to me Jacob wasn't there. I got up out of bed and put on a black sweatshirt of Jacob's that was lying over the chair in the corner of the room. I followed the voices to see who was here. It was Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper he embraced her in his arms as they chatted with Jacob.

"Look who has awaken" Uncle Jasper teased.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah morning" I stated. They all laughed.

"We're going to house sit for you while you are gone" Aunt Alice stated in a cheery voice.

"Great, don't do anything I wouldn't do if you do name it after me" I joked. Everyone laughed as we heard a truck coming up the drive way.

"Well there's our ride we better get our stuff"

"Wait can I get changed first?"

"No you are not aloud" Jacob said. I stuck my tongue out and made my way back into the room. I wasn't sure where we were heading so I threw on old jeans, converses, a long sleeve plain black shirt and a heavy winter jacket. When I came out from the room Jacob was already outside putting our things into Sam's truck. He had just bought it a black f-150.

"Nessie don't you worry about anything okay? I'll make sure your place is safe" Aunt Alice stated as I pulled the kitchen window curtain down after looking at the truck.

"I'm not really worried about that it's the other thing I heard you say" I turned to her.

"What did you hear?" she questioned.

"That I could be … that I could have something growing inside of me" I looked at her and crossed my arms. Jasper who was standing next to her slowly walked out the door to go see if Jacob needed his assistance.

"Your Grandfather is checking into the situation" Aunt Alice looked at me with a serious look.

"I can't handle that right now, jeez I'm not even technically 10 years old yet" she looked at me.

"Ness you can handle anything just don't worry and get your butt out there" she pleaded. I walked over to her and gave her a hug I wanted to thank her for watching over our things while we were gone.

I ran outside and was greeted by Emily she was also wearing some old beat down clothes.

"Hey do you have any idea where these two are taking us?" I questioned.

"I don't know all I know is that they have been having secret meetings about this for months" she laughed.

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Come on lets go I'll sit in the back cab with you, I want some girl talk it's been a while" she grabbed my arm and we both walked to the truck. I turned back to my house to see Aunt Alice watching closely out the window.

"Hey Ness have fun, we promise to not do anything too bad to your house" he laughed.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper you're the best" I joked. He smiled and made his way back inside to be with Aunt Alice. Emily and I ignored the two guys and hoped into the backseat. After we got in both of them decided it was time to get going.

"What you don't want to sit with me Ness?" Jacob turned back to me and smiled.

"No I see you all the time I need to catch up with Emily" I smirked. He stuck out his tongue and turned his attention back to Sam who was now driving us out of La Push. Emily and I chatted up a storm the entire way to wherever it was we were going. We were heading up North somewhere. Finally after I think it had to at least be 2 to 3 hours after a small bit of weekend traffic we had arrived. When we pulled up there was a wooden fence around a small little house. The house had tan colored and it looked like a mini cabin. Emily and I looked at each other.

"Ladies welcome to Moran State Park that will be our home for the night" Sam stated acting like a tour guide.

"Are you two serious?" I looked at them. Jacob and Sam both had humongous smiles planted on their faces.

"You girls better unpack quickly because we have a surprise for you" Jacob stated. Both of us looked at each other.

"Well we can't get out unless you two get out first" Emily reminded them. So they both listened to us and got out of the truck finally letting us out, we ignored them and ran toward the small cabin. The main room was like a living room and a dinning room. There was a couch directly in front of where we stood in the middle of the room and a big screen T.V. against the wall where the couch was facing. All of the furniture was made of wood. Then we ran into the kitchen, the floor tiles were white while the walls were an off white. There was a long oval table in the middle of the kitchen. Then we both ran separate ways into the bedrooms. The room that I picked had a big queen sized bed in the middle, a large open window that had a beautiful view of a lake.

"You like it Ness?" I heard his voice behind me. I turned to it.

"Jacob I love it, I think I want to cry" I told him.

"Please don't" he stepped closer to me I pulled the curtain aside and looked out the window again.

"That lake is so beautiful" I told him. He made his way over and looked out the window with me.

"See that boat out there?" I looked closely to see a small wooden boat with three bench seats going across.

"Yes…" I looked at him.

"Get your butt outside because the four of us are going for a ride"

"Are you serious?" I questioned. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go" he pulled me out of the cabin and into the outdoors. We ran directly to the boat where Emily and Sam had already gotten to. Sam picked up two paddles.

"It's a row boat?" Emily looked at him as he held the wooden paddles in his hand.

"Yeah now are you getting in or you 3 just going to stand there?" Sam asked. We all got in the boat, Jake and I sat at the front, while Emily and Sam were in the back. The guys took the paddles and began to row the boat.

"So should we flip them now or later?" Jake asked eyeing Sam.

"You flip us over and we'll head off in your F150 back to La Push and leave you here" Emily joked. Sam leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"You don't have the heart to leave me stranded" he said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him again. The boat began to spin in circles as they continued with their kiss.

"Um… guys the boat" Jacob held up his paddles reminding them that Sam was the other one who was steering the boat. The pulled away in laughter, and Emily shivered a bit. I saw Sam take off his jacket and hand it to her with a loving smile. I looked at Jacob who must have been staring at me for quite along time because his smile was spread across his face like I had missed something important.

"What?" I looked at him with a smile.

"Can I have one of those kisses too?" he questioned. I kissed his lips quickly and pulled away.

"That's all I get?" he questioned.

"For now I'm saving all the good ones for later" I smiled at him.

"So what exactly do you boys have planned for us?" Emily questioned.

"If we told you what kind of surprise would it be" Jacob reminded her.

"I'm not one for a surprise I like to know where I'm going" she told him.

"You like being blind folded" Sam joked. She smacked him on the arm lightly and we all laughed.

After an hour of rowing around the beautiful lake we headed back to the cabin. It was already around 3 when we had gotten back. The day on the boat was amazing, we all got a chance to joke around and enjoy the scenery. Although it was a cold February day we still enjoyed the small boat ride on the lake. We were lucky that the lake had not been frozen over. The tree's along the side of the lake although they were a bit bare most of them still had green on them, and it was a beautiful site.

"Why don't you ladies go inside and relax, we'll let you know when to come back" Jacob told us. We looked at each other and slowly walked back to the cabin. Once inside we threw ourselves onto the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Those two have way too much time on their hands" I stated. Emily looked at me and smiled.

"Don't they?" she picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels.

We had been sitting in front of the T.V. for at least 2 hours before the guys had come back in. They had the smell of fire on them and we eyed them suspiciously.

"Did you guys set the woods on fire or something you both smell" I told them. Both of them smiled and laughed.

"Come on girls" Jacob said both of them walked over to us. Jacob leaned down and picked me up off the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just stared at him.

"What on earth are you doing?" I questioned. He didn't speak he just smiled. He carried me out of the house and brought me around the back of the house where I looked and there was a small camp fire burning. I looked up at him.

"What's all this?" I questioned.

"Well Sam and I cooked dinner you don't have to eat but we cooked and we decided since the night is almost here we'll have a small camp fire for you guys" he looked down at me.

"It's beautiful Jake" I pulled my head up to kiss him lightly on his lips. Once we had reached the fire he let me down. There were 4 green lawn chairs lined up around the fire and a few snack trays with food on them. I looked over at Emily who had planted a kiss on Sam and didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon. I sat down on one of the chairs and Jacob pulled his up next to me.

"Can I actually have a hamburger I'm for some odd reason hungry" I looked at him slowly.

"Babe of course, here" he took the hamburger that he was about to eat out of the roll and placed it on his plate for me. I smiled at him.

"Ness don't we have the best husbands in the entire world?" Emily questioned her and Sam had now sitting across from us eating.

"I guess you could say we do" I nodded and smiled.

"So did we do a good job planning our Valentines get a way?" Jacob looked at me and then at Emily.

"You guys did a great job" Emily looked over at Sam and kissed him quickly. I looked over at Jacob.

"It's amazing babe" I told him.

The night passed quickly and before I knew it we had all said goodnight to each other and headed into our rooms for the night. I sat down on the bed as Jacob began to take off his clothes from the day. He walked over to me only in his boxers and sat down. I moved closer to him and wrapped myself in his arms his skin was warm like usual and I loved to just lay there in his arms. It was the perfect ending to finally another perfect day.

"I wish we could stay here longer I love it here, I feel safe" I whispered.

"You should always feel safe with me around" he cradled me in his arms.

"I do" I looked up at him and kissed his lips. It was the kiss I had told him to wait for earlier. I parted his lips with my tongue and pushed him softly down onto the bed. I felt his lips curl up into a smile. His lips carefully made their way down first touching my neck, then my collar bone. I tilted my head back as his lips met mine again.

"You drive me crazy Ness you really do" he stated.

"Shh" I pleaded. I pulled away for a minute as I threw my shirt to the ground. He smiled and looked at my body like he had never seen it before this. His eyes were glued to me and I felt beautiful. The way his eyes glistened and sparkled when he watched me. He gently wrapped his arms around me and slowly settled on top of me, he carefully lowered his body until our bodies touched, I went back to kissing him and did not want to stop. We were both very silent as everything happened slowly and passionately it was the way it always was with us. This was always like the scene in a movie and I enjoyed it that way. It's what I loved about my Jacob Black.

After a long few days I fell fast asleep that was until I felt something squeeze inside of my stomach. My eyes fluttered open, the room was still dark I looked next to me at the small alarm clock with red letters and it read 3am. I tried to ignore it and fall back asleep but the pain was excruciating I curled myself up into a ball and moaned with pain.

"Ness baby is that you?" I heard his voice. I moaned again this time curling more and more into a ball. I heard Jacob turn on the table lamp next to the bed the light hurt my eyes so I closed them once again.

"Nessie?" I didn't answer him I stayed curled up in my ball. I felt his arm on mine.

"Answer me what's going on?" he questioned in a panic.

"It hurts Jacob, the pain is unbearable" I choked out. I began to feel tears of pain forming in my eyes as I let them fall down my cheek. He was still behind me and started to rub my arm.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned.

"I don't know but I can't move …" I cried.

"Alright can you relax here for a second?" I nodded with out saying anything. I heard him get up and walk out of the room. After a few minutes I heard some voices and then the extra footsteps heading into the room. Emily was the first to rush to my side.

"Renesmee you alright what's hurting you?" she questioned gently placing her hand on my arm.

"My Stomach it feels like someone is twisting my insides I can't move Emily it hurts too bad" I clenched my stomach harder.

"Well we can't take her to the doctors around here if they find out what she is they'll all be in trouble"

"We can leave now it's perfectly fine, you can lay her in the backseat, Emily will sit up front with me and you can take care of her, I'll drive as quick as I can" Sam offered.

"No I couldn't do that to you guys this is your valentine's weekend too" Jacob replied.

"If Renesmee is hurt we want to make sure she gets help and we all know that one person who can help her" Sam replied back. Emily looked up at them.

"Jacob really its fine, I don't like when anyone suffers its best if we just go now"

"Well we'll have to go to Forks and bring her to Carlisle he's the only one who can help her" Jacob reminded him.

"Jacob listen it's not a problem I'll get the truck ready try to carry her to the truck I'll let you know when we are ready to roll" he stated. I heard Jacob walk over to Emily and I.

"Jacob why don't you pack up what you need to and I'll stay right here by her side I promise you I wont let anything happen to her" Emily looked up at him, I felt her touch my head and play with my hair.

"Thank you" he said sounding a bit choked up. She kneeled down on the floor beside the bed and watched me.

"Getting any better?" she questioned.

"If anything…. It's worse" I grabbed her other hand and squeezed it trying not to hurt her.

"Em…" I began to say as I grabbed a little tighter.

"What do you need?" she questioned.

"I cant… it …." I tried to talk but could not get the words to come out I was in too much pain.

"Just try to relax Sam will have you home soon" her soothing voice made things better. She always took care of everyone I remember hearing about how motherly she was to the rest of the pack and now here she was taking care of me.

"Cars ready" Sam stated about 15 minutes later. I was pretty much almost asleep but the pain was still there. I was still conscious but couldn't move or speak.

"I think she fell asleep" I heard Emily say.

"Thank you Emily for keeping her company" Jacob said. I felt his arms underneath my body and he lifted me, I stayed curled into the ball I was in. Once I was in the truck, I felt Jacob slide in on the other side and lift my head his fingers ran through my hair as I heard the other doors of the truck shut.

I must have gotten to sleep because when I woke up I was laying in Dad's old bed with weird wires attached to my arms. I heard a beeping noise.

"There she is" I heard Grandpa Carlisle say. I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone standing around the first person to run to my side was my Mom.

"Mom?" I questioned still a little out of it.

"Hey baby I'm right here" she sat down on the side of the bed and took my hand.

"Where's everyone? Sam, Emily, Jake?" I questioned.

"Jacob and your father are downstairs and Emily and Sam left a few hours ago, I promised Emily I would call to let her know you were okay" she said. I looked around Aunt Alice was standing in a corner while Aunt Rosalie stood at the foot of my bed. I heard Grandma Esmee's voice talking to Grandpa Carlisle.

"Am I okay?" I looked up at her. She watched me closely it looked like she was hiding something.

"Your fine…." She trailed off.

"Mom what is it?" I questioned. I felt a pain in my stomach again and curled up a bit.

"Renesmee your awake" Grandpa walked over to me and looked down.

"What's wrong with me?" I looked up at him as Mom got up and let him talk to me.

"Nothing is wrong with you, but we do have some news…."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Is this a Nightmare?

A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying this sequel I hope it's not too out there for anyone haha. This chapter I had to think about what I wanted to do I wasn't sure about the direction I was heading and this is where it went. I hope you all enjoy it, it will make for a more interesting story … I think… let me know and thanks for all the comments!

5. Is this a Nightmare?

"I'm pregnant? Me? Pregnant" I sat up a bit slowly and looked around at everyone. Mom didn't look worried that much about the whole idea. Aunt Alice was now staring out the window I wish I had known what she was thinking. My Aunt Rosalie looked absolutely miserable, I felt really bad because I knew that this is what she had wanted and she could never have.

"Yes"

"But what is it?" Grandpa laughed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well it's not as aggressive as you were" he explained.

"Okay so what if it turns out to be human I'd have to get rid of it wouldn't I?" I questioned.

"They didn't get rid of me when I was human" My Mom said staring at me. I looked up at her.

"It's growing at a normal rate at the moment from what I can tell"

"How was this possible Grandpa I don't understand" I didn't want this to be real, I wanted it to all be a nightmare and I would pinch myself and wake up in a few minutes. Was it possible that I could have a child? I'm immortal how is this possible?

"Nessie in the past few years I've begun to question everything I have ever known about this life, if your father was able to produce you I feel that anything is possible" he sighed. I looked around the room.

"Aunt Rosalie" I looked over at her she had no expression on her face. She slowly walked over to me. It looked as if she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry" I said to her. She looked down at me.

"Nessie beautiful Nessie it's not your fault" her voice broke a bit. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Your upset Aunt Rosalie I see it in your eyes" I felt a few warm tears fall from my eyes.

"Don't cry please I'm excited for you, and you better let me be the one to baby sit" she teased. I laughed a little and then frowned again. This was not happening and what did Jacob think? why was he downstairs with my Father. Was Dad murdering him?

"Is Dad killing Jake?" I looked up and everyone let out a small snicker including Aunt Alice who had finally turned to me.

"No they are just downstairs talking Jake was a wreck he's so worried about you" My Mom spoke up.

"He doesn't want this does he?" I looked up at them. I watched as Grandpa left the room, most likely afraid of the girl talk going on.

"He's worried that is all" Aunt Rosalie comforted me. I leaned my head back on the pillow and let out a sigh.

"Aunt Alice why are you in the corner?" I turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Ness, just trying to see what is inside of you but I can't I can't see anything" she let out a sigh.

"Don't hurt your self Aunt Alice" I told her. She smiled at me and finally walked over to where we were.

As I closed my eyes I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I heard my Mom say. The door creaked open and I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Jake.

"We'll leave you two alone if you need anything let us know" Grandma Esme said. Everyone left the room and I opened my eyes to see him standing close by the door.

"You can come over here Jake" I stated. He looked worried and scared anything but happy. He slowly walked toward the bed and sat down next to me, I took his hand.

"I'm scared and I'm sorry I did this to you" he stated I felt his fingers rubbing against mine.

"Jacob Black you did nothing to me we did this together we didn't know it would lead to this I honestly thought I was dead inside" I sat up a bit and winced in pain.

"Relax don't get up" he told me. I sighed and got back into a more comfortable position.

"So that's the demon, that's the demon inside of me, but honestly how is it a demon if it's growing at a normal human rate?" I questioned remembering what had happened on Friday.

"It's not Nessie there is no demon that inside of you it's the life that we created there is no demon lurking there, just our child" for the first time in days that word "our" had more meaning then it had ever had before. I squeezed his hand.

"I have to go to school tomorrow" I reminded him.

"Your Grandfather took care of it, he pulled some strings for you he wants you to stay here for a while he wants to keep a close eye on you. All of your school work is being faxed over as we speak" he said in a comforting voice.

"Oh, I guess that is okay" I sighed.

"Did my Father try to kill you at all?" I questioned. He let out a small laugh.

"No Ness he didn't he actually comforted me, well after chasing me around the house…" my eyes grew wide.

"Kidding" he replied. I took a deep breath and he laughed.

"Not funny Jake" I smiled a bit.

"Your smiling stop lying" he laughed.

"So what do we do now?" I questioned.

"Just live each day as it comes the same way that we have been. I'll be back a little bit later I'm going to go and check on the house" he told me. He kissed the top of my head.

"You rest up" he then placed his hand on my stomach, which I had never noticed but there was a slight bulge there. I smiled and watched him walk out the door. Grandpa was the first to come back.

"Ness is it okay if I give you a small check up?" he questioned shutting the door behind him.

"Sure" I said.

"Can I ask you something grandpa?" I questioned. He looked at me as he walked over to a weird machine and rolled it over to where I was.

"Sure kiddo" he said.

"I'll be okay right?"

"With my eyes on you everything will be fine"

"What about the…" I winced with horror before I said the name.

"The Volturi" I said.

"Don't you worry about them my dear" he said in a calming voice.

"What is that?" I questioned him pointing to the machine.

"It's an Ultra Sound we're going to check to see what's growing inside of you, while you were asleep I found out that you are about a month into your pregnancy" he noted.

"A month?" I looked surprised.

"Why is that such a shock?" he questioned.

"I'd been feeling weird for a while and it really hadn't hit me until now" I noted. He nodded as he set up his machine.

"Nessie pull up your shirt let me see your stomach" he said. I did as he said still not taking my eyes off of him and the machine. He placed some weird goo on my stomach and then I felt a cold machine on me.

"See that" he pointed to the small screen on the machine. I looked closely it looked like something was there and it was small. The picture also looked like a big blur to me.

"Kind of" I replied. He pointed to a spot on the screen that I hadn't noticed.

"There, it's growing at a humanly pace it's exactly where it should be at a little over 4 weeks" he said smiling.

"I can take a picture too and save it for you" he told me.

"Sure" I felt like it couldn't hurt to keep track of the progress. He cleaned off my stomach with a paper towel and I pulled down my shirt.

"Ness if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me, I'm going to be keeping my eye on you, I want to make sure this goes smoothly and I'm the only one who can check on you. I'll be bringing home things from the hospital. Also your professors sent you some work, you don't have to start on it yet, I want you to relax for a few days. I know some guys over at the University and they told me they would keep sending you work at tests as long as you needed it. I can also teach you a bit myself" Grandpa said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for everything I trust you grandpa"

"Good I'm glad" he smiled.

"I'll be back in a little while to check up on you, here watch some T.V. and relax" I looked in front of me Dad had a big screen T.V. on the wall.

It had been a few hours since anyone had come up to see me, I was watching a new reality show on MTV about girls from California who have everything and complain about everything. What had T.V. come to? A tap at my window nearly had me jump out of the bed. I turned my head and nothing was there. I turned around back to the T.V. and something appeared beside me. The dark coat and the hood over his head gave it away.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him with fury.

"Getting rid of what is inside of you"

"It's not a demon, it may even be human" I told him backing away a bit.

"That is not possible" he stated as he began to pull the wires that were in my arm, I screamed in pain. Before I knew it my door flew open and my Dad and Uncle Emmett were at the door growling. I couldn't fight back this time as I felt a pain shoot through my stomach. He began to back away from me as I heard another growl and it was Grandpa Carlisle.

"Who are you?" it was Grandpa's voice. Dad was growling his head off waiting for a chance to strike.

"I'm here to do your family a favor" he stated.

"We don't need any favors" Grandpa moved forward. He was inches away from the creature.

"Get out of my house" he growled.

"I bring no harm I've come to get rid of the demon"

"THERE IS NO DEMON IN THIS HOUSE" his voice grew louder. My Dad no longer able to control himself leaped forward and knocked the guy over. I saw his hood fly off and Dad kept lifting his head and dropping it to the ground.

"If there is a demon inside of her then it's what you are too. You don't kill other vampire's" my Dad's voice was angry.

"Edward let him go" Grandpa said. Dad was so angry he threw his head back and growled at Grandpa.

"EDWARD" he yelled. As I was watching I felt arms wrap around me, it was Aunt Alice.

My father backed away and watched the guy with intense eyes.

"This isn't over Edward Cullen" he snickered as he ran out the open window. I wrapped my arms around Aunt Alice.

"Are you okay did he hurt you at all?" she asked.

"No but he took out the wires and the little one inside of me isn't happy"

"Yeah it was food for you and the baby" Aunt Alice explained. I heard someone lock the window and Grandpa Carlisle was at my side immediately reattaching the tubes and wires. I laid back down as he fixed what he needed to, I looked over at Aunt Rosalie who had walked in a few minutes later, she was holding a picture. I watched as Uncle Emmett comforted her.

"Aunt Rosalie what's that?" I questioned.

"It's your baby" she smiled slightly and then her smile faded again. Uncle Emmett kissed the top of her head and squeezed her.

"It is okay babe I love you" I heard him whisper quietly, it was just for her ears but I heard it anyway. She let go and walked toward me handing me the picture.

"Thank you" I looked up and Mom who had just entered the room in a panic. She was relieved to find everything okay, and walked to me. I handed her the picture and she smiled.

"I never got one of these for you, my little nudger decided she wanted to be a brat" she smiled. I laughed.

"Sorry Mom" I said.

"I'll buy you a photo album and you can put the photo's in it" Aunt Alice rubbed her hands together.

"Aunt Alice don't you have enough to do I mean with Jessica's baby" I reminded her.

"Yeah but you're my niece it's more important" she smiled.

"We're going to have someone in here with you at all times, you are too weak to fight at this moment" Grandpa interrupted our girl conversation.

"Okay… I don't want to be a nucense" I said.

"Baby you are not that at all" Mom said watching me.

"I think I'm going to rest again, this is tiring me out" I told them.

"I'll stay until Jake gets back" My Mom offered.

"Me too" My father spoke too. I smiled at them and closed my eyes I felt my father sit down next to my Mom on the side of my bed. His arm went around her and he kissed the side of her head. I felt them watch me as I drifted off.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Warning

6. Warning

Another month flew by quickly and I had been back at school for two weeks now. It was now mid March and once again everything that was bad seemed to disappear. I however did feel that it was getting close for the bad things to appear again.

Being half vampire and human while being pregnant does have its advantages, I have not nor have I ever thrown up. I was starting to feel better every day. I had new pictures of the baby it's features started to come into play, Grandpa still had no leads on what exactly the baby would turn out to be. Little hands and feet began to form and it was like watching a miracle grow. Although there was something more in the picture but I never questioned it.

I threw open my black umbrella as I entered the parking lot of the school and ran to my car. It was another long day at school and I was finally able to head home and relax with Jacob. We were finally in our own home with the exception of a few nights that I wasn't feeling well. Grandpa told me its better that I stay out of the hospital for now and wait until after the baby was born.

The drive home was quite long due to people who can't drive in the rain, this is Washington and still no one was used to it. I pulled into the drive way and just like always Jacob waited for me in the garage because the door opened for me. I smiled as I saw him standing there with a big smile on his face. Once I shut the car off, I grabbed my books and carefully got out.

"What's with that smirk?" I questioned him as I shut the door behind me.

"I have a surprise for you" he noted.

"I must be really special because this is the second surprise in a month, first Valentines Day and now another"

"Nessie of course you are special… so how's my little wolf?" Jacob questioned grabbing my small yet noticeable stomach. I switched my books to my left arm and leaned on my right foot.

"Nah it's your little vampire" I fought back playfully.

"Half wolf half vampire?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"So where is my surprise?" I questioned looking down at his hands which were still placed on my stomach.

"Okay give me your books" he stated as I squinted my eyes and gave him a weird look.

"Oh just give them to me, and stay here for a second" he took the books out of my hand and went inside. Not more then a few seconds later he was back in the garage to meet me, and in his hands was a blind fold.

"First Alice now you?" I questioned remembering all of the blind folded incidents.

"Just do it for me?" he questioned. I sighed.

"You are so difficult Ness… you are so your mothers daughter" he held out the pink blind fold in his hands. I sighed and grabbed it.

"Here at least tie it for me" I told him turning around so that he could tie it around the back. After he had securely tied it around my head he spun me around. His warm hands wrapped around mine. I smiled from his touch.

"Okay step up one, okay another" he was leading me up the two steps into the house. He guided me through our house and we finally stopped no more than a few seconds later.

"I hope you didn't have an attachment to the guest room" he told me.

"Why would I have an attachment, it was mainly all storage" I reminded him.

"Well… don't get mad k?"

"K" I said back with a smile.

"Okay just to let you know I let your Uncle run the shop all day today since you left at 7am I've been here I never went to work"

"Jake are you crazy?"

"It's okay he didn't burn the place down Sam made sure of it" he laughed.

"Okay enough of this chit chat lets get to the point" I told him, he still had his hands wrapped in mine.

"So today I collaborated with your Father, Aunt Alice, and you're Grandmother. We worked all day and we did it for you" I felt him wrap his arms around my head to untie the blind fold.

"Keep your eyes closed"

"JAKE!" I yelled with a slight laughter to my voice.

"Just do it" he stated. I sighed and as the blind fold came off I kept my eyes closed.

"This is for you and our little bugger go ahead open your eyes" he whispered the last two words. I hesitantly opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room, the walls were painted yellow and there was a zoo animal border around the top. I looked over toward the wide glass window which now had beautiful green curtains. Underneath the window was a wooden changing table with a yellow mat. Over on the right side Alice's handy work I could tell a built in closet with white doors. Then on the opposite side there was a dark wooden crib. The wooden floor was newly polished and perfect. I felt tears weld up in my eyes and let them fall.

"Oh Jake it's beautiful" I put my hands over my mouth as more tears fell.

"You like it?" he questioned he was now standing next to me with his arm around my shoulder.

"What if…"

"No Ness shh… this baby is going to be here with us and nothing is going to happen" he squeezed a bit tighter.

"So you really like it?" he questioned. I smacked him softly.

"I love it … its absolutely perfect" I told him. Before we could think for another second the phone rang.

"Alice" we both said together. He smiled and rushed out to grab the house phone quickly.

"Yes Alice of course she loved it… I wish you could see us so you could see her face" I heard him laugh in the other room. As he got closer I heard Alice's voice he must have put her on speaker. I heard other voices too as he brought it into the room.

"Nessie tell them how much you love it" he said to me handing me the white cordless phone.

"Oh my god you guys it's absolutely amazing I can't believe you did this for me" I was still crying a little bit.

"Anything for you" they all said.

After my surprise for the night I sat down at my desk in the living room while Jacob watched T.V. I shut the book after a few hours of non-stop reading and essay writing and turned to him. His eyes were shut and as I got up out of my chair he started to snore. I smiled and turned off the light on the wooden desk. I walked to the couch and kissed his head.

"Jake baby lets go to bed" I whispered.

"What happened?" he mumbled waking up.

"Bed" I told him. He moaned again and I stood up and grabbed his hands pulling him.

"Ness you'll hurt yourself" he said still sleepy. I laughed and he finally got up and headed into the room with me. We both got ourselves ready, once we were both in bed he grabbed me and I put my head on his chest.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you more" I told him.

I had gotten surprising news a few days after the baby's room was done. We hadn't noticed it for some reason but I would be having not one but two babies. Everyone was shocked including me how could we miss such a thing. Jacob ran out the second he found out to buy another crib.

Warm weather began to approach and it was now mid-May. Every day Jake had brought home new items for the baby's room. The little ones inside of me began to kick more often and they were pretty antsy most of the time. I finally began to fully show what I was carrying inside of me. Grandpa had just finished with my check up and was getting ready to give me another picture of the miracle inside of me. School for the semester had ended and I thankfully could rest for the summer. I told my professors I would be back in January not September so that I could take care of the babies. Jacob worked constantly to make money for us, I still helped him out not only on weekends now but I was at the shop constantly every day.

"So can we tell what they are yet?" I questioned. I sat up on the bed all of Grandpa's doctor work had moved to Dad's old room. It was where I would be giving birth and it was also where I stayed when I wasn't feeling so great. He smiled and took a glance at the pictures.

"I didn't show you on the computer because I thought you wanted to surprise yourself?" he questioned. I stood up and took the picture out of his hands.

"I want to know, Jacob won't stop bugging me" I told him. He laughed a bit and then pointed to the picture.

"You ready for this one?" his eyes widened as he spoke. I looked at him hoping nothing was wrong and that they were at least normal.

"This one right here" he pointed to the one that we had noticed first.

"That's a girl"

"And this one right here, you see that?" he questioned pointing to the baby's private areas.

"That's a little boy right there" he smiled. I looked at him. I was quiet for a minute as I inspected the two babies that were inside of me.

"You don't look happy about that" he said.

"Oh no this is great Grandpa way better then I expected I have to go tell Jake" I began to rush for the door with the picture still held closely in my hands.

"Oh thank you again for everything" I smiled as I stopped to look back at him. He was cleaning up his equipment.

"Ness don't you worry about it" he smiled back and continued cleaning. I ran out the door and directly into my car. I wanted to drive slightly faster then normal because this was extremely exciting news. I pulled up to the shop me going to Grandpa's was my lunch break. I walked directly into the office where Jacob was sitting at the desk eating the sandwich I prepared for him this morning. He looked up when I came in his frown turned to a smile. Once he spotted me he quickly crumpled up a piece of paper that he was reading. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What was that?" I questioned. He quickly stood up and walked around the desk throwing the paper into the trash can.

"Nothing babe, what's up your smiling more than usual" he questioned.

"So I broke down and wanted to know what we were having" I told him with a smile.

"Baby werewolves?" he questioned. I crossed my arms and let the picture dangle from my fingers. He laughed.

"Let me see" he took the paper from my hand and looked in amazement at how big they were getting.

"See this one" I pointed it out exactly how Grandpa had.

"This one is a girl, and that one right there, see that?" I pointed to the same spot he had.

"A boy" I said with a smile. I saw his face light up with excitement. I felt two kicks in my stomach as I watched him look at the picture over and over. I placed my hand over my stomach.

"Daddy their happy to see you, they always know when you're here" I told him. He pulled the picture away for a quick second and crouched down to where his eyes met my stomach.

"Hey guys I'm here" he touched my stomach lightly and I felt them kick again.

"I love you guys" he placed his ear up to my stomach then softly turned his head and kissed my stomach.

"Oh boy did I miss something?" I heard Uncle Emmett say as he burst through the door. Jacob stood up quickly and laughed.

"Uncle Emmett look" I ripped the picture from Jake's hands and brought it up to him.

"One of each" I pointed out to him. He looked closely as he took the picture in his hands. He smiled and looked at me.

"Well there's an accomplishment way to go Jake first twins now one of each very manly" Uncle Emmett joked. Jake gave him a cold but playful look.

"Emmett back to work" he said. He handed me the picture and slipped back out to the garage. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well I should get back to work I have a lot of cars to fix today" he said kissing my lips and then touching my stomach.

"You two behave or I'll ground you" he joked. I shook my head and walked over to the desk. When I was sure he was gone and wouldn't be coming back in for a while I placed my hand in the trash can next to the desk pulling out the paper he had crumpled. It was a note.

_I'm still watching and pretty soon both of you will be in my hands. That includes the two demons inside of you. _

The writing was messy but I could still make out the words, my heart jumped a beat as I read it. Why would he hide this from me, why did people do that all the time? I can handle it I've run away from it so many times but not telling me doesn't protect me it always just made the situations worse. I put the note down and tried to concentrate on the work I had to do. I turned the monitor back on and sifted through the customers for the day. Luckily we had a deli right next door and our customers got discounts if they were getting there cars done, so no one was in the office waiting with me.

"Hey Renesmee" I turned to the garage door it was Jack Simon.

"Oh hey Jack" I said with a smile.

"So I hear it's one of each, congratulations" his smile was genuine.

"Thank you would you like to see?" I questioned picking up the picture off my desk. He smiled and took it from me.

"They get bigger and bigger every day" he said. He walked around to place the picture back where I had it on the desk he looked down and noticed the crumpled note. I saw him reading it with a small smile on his face. I placed my hand over it as I heard his heart beat faster. He must have noticed that I saw him looking at it.

"You should get back in there Jacob said it's quite busy and I have all this paper work to do so that you guys get paid" I explained. He nodded and walked back out into the shop. I looked down again at the paper and examined the hand writing. I thought for a moment when I felt a light bulb go off in my head. I placed my hand on my side as I got myself off the chair and quickly walked to the filing cabinet. I pulled open each drawer fast and checked every paper in there. Then I came across it his paper work, I took it out of the drawer and stood over the desk. I placed the letter over the typed words and placed it against the written words. I examined each letter as I felt my heart speed out of control. I suddenly felt sick and I needed to lie down immediately. I held onto the edge of the desk almost crushing the sides as I dropped to my knees.

"Jacob" I cried. The noise in the shop was too loud for him to hear me. With the rest of the strength I had left, I lifted up the phone and pressed 1 which let me call into the garage.

"Jacob I need you in the office NOW" my voice sounded weak and unfamiliar. Before I placed the phone down but not on the hook as the door slammed open I looked up to see his face. He watched me in horror as I now had tears falling from my eyes. I clenched my stomach I had upset the babies inside of me and I screamed in pain and in fear, who was he and what did he want with us.


	8. Closer

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the sequel to Eternal Sunlight, I want to make this story last for a little while which is why its taking me a little while to get the chapters out. This is what I had planned to happen so I'm going to go with it and see where it leads me… thank you again for all of the comments you guys rock!**

7. Closer

"Baby, Baby what is it" the second he was by my side his arms wrapped around me. I was still kneeling on the floor clenching my fists to the desk. I tried to grab the papers on the desk but ended up falling back, Jacob caught me before I could hit my head.

"Okay we're going to get you to Carlisle" he stated. I kept shaking my head no over and over again.

"Don't play with me here Ness" I once again reached for the papers that I had just been looking at.

"Talk to me please" he pleaded as I continued my silence. I finally was able to grab the papers off of the desk and I handed it to him as I dropped to the floor and I put my head in my hands. Jacob stood up and looked at the paper.

"You found this?" I looked up at him.

"Don't hide stuff from me Jacob please" I told him. He eyed me suspiciously.

"What's this?" he questioned looking behind the crumpled letter and discovering the paper work on Jack I had pulled.

"Look at the handwriting and compare it" I stated rubbing my stomach. I was trying to calm myself down so that the two inside of me would relax. When ever I had a breakdown they always followed my lead.

"Jack?" I heard him whisper. At that very moment Uncle Emmett came plowing through the garage door.

"Jack just ran as soon as he heard you guys talking he just rolled himself out from one of the cars and started running back toward Forks" Emmett stated as he practically ran to us after almost busting the door down. Jacob and I looked up at Emmett, before I knew it Jake had run out the office door and as he reached the other side of the road where the trees could hide him he phased. Uncle Emmett came over and let down his hand so that I could get up.

"Thanks"

"What's going on here Ness?" he questioned. I pointed at the ground where Jacob had dropped the papers before his run. He picked them up so that I wouldn't have to bend and began to inspect them.

"You think he had something to do with this?" he looked at me and then checked out the handwriting on the paperwork.

"Look at the writing it's so similar and why on earth would he run anyway?" I questioned. We heard a sort of explosion in the garage and both knew that it was Sam going out for the hunt.

"We should call your" he began to say but before we could his silver Volvo appeared in the parking lot of the shop.

"I hate it when he does that" Emmett said. Mom and Dad both got out of the car as quickly as they could and made their way into where we were. They both quickly ran to my side to make sure everything was okay.

"Its Jake Dad look at the note and then the handwriting on his paper work he is apart of this scheme" I explained. Mom kept her arms tight around me as I tried to explain the situation. He practically ripped the papers out of Emmett's hand and checked them for himself.

"You figure this out?" he looked directly at me and all I could do was nod my head yes. He let out a small smile.

"You did good here Ness" he told me. He looked up at Uncle Emmett who looked like he was ready to run after the guy himself.

"Edward let's go find them" Uncle Emmett was getting antsy. My Dad nodded and before I knew it they had flew out the door leaving Mom and I at the shop.

We both waited at the window for everyone to return. The sky began to grow dark and there was still no sign of any of the guys. I felt extremely tired but I couldn't sleep the thought of them out there drove me crazy. I walked over to the computer and began to shut it down to keep my mind off of the situation for a few minutes. I sat down at the desk chair and Mom watched me carefully.

"Don't worry Ness they'll come back" I heard her say. I sighed and tried to lean forward to shut off the power.

"Honey, don't hurt yourself let me" she offered running swiftly to my side to shut off the surge protector on the floor. I smiled slightly at her we both shot our heads up at the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot. The lights outside had not been turned on and a dark figure started to walk toward us. Mom panicked and grabbed onto me. The small figure headed quickly toward the door, once in the light from the windows we took a breather as Aunt Alice carefully opened the door.

"Sorry did I scare you?" she questioned opening the door.

"For a few seconds you did, what brings you here Alice?" Mom questioned. She looked at us her face dropped in sadness.

"Aunt Alice" I spoke.

"It's Jacob I can't see him but I see them, your Father, Uncle Emmett and I'm guessing it's Sam are on their way back"

"AUNT ALICE WHRE"S JAKE?" I stood up quicker then I had in months and felt a sharp pain rip through me.

"Owwwww" I yelled grabbing my back.

"Don't hurt yourself baby sit down" Mom said sweetly trying to have me sit.

"No where is my Jake?" I questioned stomping my right foot on the ground.

"I don't know Ness I can't see him but he's not with them"

"Not with them Aunt Alice what's going on?" I began to panic. At this point there was no way I would be sitting in my seat, I wanted to get out there and fight. Within a few minutes of Alice appearing we heard the sound of footsteps running toward the shop.

"It's just them" she explained as Mom and I jumped for a minute. I watched to see if maybe Aunt Alice just didn't see Jacob and that he was with them. They finally appeared in the light from the window and I saw them, Sam, Dad, Uncle Emmett…. Where was he? Where is my Jacob?

I watched as Dad was the first one inside followed by Sam and Uncle Emmett, if vampires ever got tired this would be exactly how it looked. They all looked human for a few minutes. I looked at them with tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Aunt Alice was right…. WHERE IS HE?" I yelled letting a few tears escape.

"We lost his scent, he left a good 5 minutes before us Ness he didn't have anyone" Sam explained. I looked at the three of them.

"Sam don't tell me he's gone" I pleaded. Sam walked over to me and stood directly in front of Mom and me.

"I can't smell or hear him but Jake is tough he'll come back Ness he will you have faith in that right?" Sam touched my shoulders lightly and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I… no Sam no" I cried. He brought me into a hug it was the first time that Sam had ever comforted me. His scent reminded me of Jacob and his love and compassion toward me was genuine. Emily was extremely lucky and at this moment I was lucky to have him here by my side. He pulled away and softly and carefully wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I have to go gather the others and make sure Emily knows where I'll be if you need anything, anything at all let us know okay?" I nodded my head without words and he turned back toward the door.

"Edward we'll solve this I'm going to grab everyone and we'll find him and we'll find Jack and when we find them, I will rip those guys to shreds you have my word" he looked at my father and they both exchanged friendly glances. Sam quickly ran out the door and I could hear him phase in the distance.

"I'll close up the shop you three head back to the house" Uncle Emmett said.

"Edward stay with him, make sure things go okay two is better then one Alice and I will take Nessie back to the house" My Mom said. I looked at Dad then at Uncle Emmett.

"Nessie go with them okay we'll be home later, we'll close up and do some more searching" I didn't say a word. I eyed the floor and began to walk forward towards Aunt Alice, Mom was right behind me. Dad flipped the outside lights on and the three of us walked toward Alice's car. I noticed something white on the windshield it was on the driver's side. She grabbed it and opened it up it was folded in half.

"_Now that we have one we ask that you bring the girl so no one gets hurt"_

Aunt Alice read the note as Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled loudly. It didn't take long before he had made his way to us. Alice handed him the paper and his eyes widened.

"They aren't getting my Nessie" he growled.

"Dad they'll hurt Jake if I don't show my face please I'll be like bait"

"My daughter and grandchildren will not be bait. Ness do you hear me you are not bait" his voice grew a bit louder. I watched Mom and Alice closely for any sign of them letting me do this.

"Your father is right, we'll find a way around this" she told me.

"You guys don't understand he wants me not Jake and now they have him I can't live without him Mom I can't do that. Can you live without Dad? No you can't you've done it and you can't do it, well I can't live without my Jacob" I began to feel angry and upset at the same time, it seems like all I ever did was let tears fall out of my eyes. Mom looked hurt by what I said.

"Ness that's not fair" she practically whispered.

"Ness don't' talk to your Mother like that please" Dad stated looking upset at the most sensitive subject between the two of them.

"Renesmee just come back to our house and we'll work something out okay, don't do anything stupid" Aunt Alice finally spoke up.

"Fine if Jacob gets killed I'll never forgive anyone" I yelled. I quickly opened the door and slid into the car, slamming the door. I got into the backseat and crossed my arms. I would never speak like that to my family, it was the anger mixed with the hormones. I fought with myself on this the whole ride home. No one spoke to me both Mom and Aunt Alice were quiet I regretted saying these things but I had to. Once we reached Grandpa's house and I was let out of the car, I quietly made my way to Dad's old room. I told everyone not to bother me that I just wanted to be alone because it's exactly what I needed at this point.

Once I got to the room I locked the door and ran over to Dad's old desk underneath the T.V. on the wall. I picked up a pen and a piece of paper and began to write a note. After I finished I folded it up and placed it on the bed, with one swift movement I unlocked the door and quietly ran out the window. I had to find Jacob, he was going to be a Father and we were going to be a family, I could not loose him now.

The moon was covered by the rain clouds which heavily began to let rain fall from them. I ignored the rain and kept my thoughts on Jacob. I was ready to embrace anything for now. Once I got into La Push things started to feel blurry and I stated to see double. Ahead of me I focused on a familiar small house. I slowly walked over it holding my stomach for comfort. I smelled human food and in an instant I knew exactly whose house this was, it was Sam and Emily's. I walked right up to the door and knocked on it. There was one light on and of course it was the one in the kitchen. My hair was now soaking wet as well as my clothes, I looked down at my stomach you could see almost everything through my shirt. I sighed and before I knew it the door opened. There she was as beautiful as ever standing right in front of me. She opened the screen door and threw her arms around my wet body.

"Oh Nessie, come inside quickly" she motioned. I walked forward and she began to move her arms so that they were planted around my shoulder. She then quickly ran into the other room for a minute leaving me in the kitchen. Before I could blink she came back with a big pink towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. Emily pulled out one of the chairs that circled the table in her kitchen and motioned for me to sit.

"Is Sam home yet?" I questioned. She sat down in the seat next to me and took both of my hands.

"No he's not, he's out there though and he will find Jacob" she said sincerely.

"I'm scared Emily I can't do this on my own I need him we're supposed to start a family" I began to feel the tears form again.

"Don't cry Ness please we'll get this figured out" she told me. I felt a few kicks in my stomach and then a growl for human food. The smell must have gotten to me and they wanted the human food that Emily was cooking.

"What did you make?" I questioned grabbing my stomach.

"I made some meatloaf and biscuits are you hungry?" she questioned.

"Well they seem to want human food at the moment" I said. She smiled and stood up.

"Let me get you some clothes first, I doubt you will fit into mine so I'll grab some of Sam's sweatpants and a t-shirt" I nodded with a slight smile and once again within only a few minutes she was back. She handed me the pile of clothes and I got up slowly to use the bathroom.

Once I was in there I leaned on the white bathroom counter and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and I had heavy bags under them. My hair was wet and all over the place and my face was paler then any Vampire I had ever known. They kicked again.

"Okay, okay relax food is coming" I promised them. I sighed and put on the black sweats and shirt that Emily had gotten out of Sam's closet for me. I took off my shoes and placed them next to her heater so they would dry off as well as my other clothes. I then walked back out to the kitchen she had already set a place for her and I. The plates were filled with mashed potatoes, meatloaf and home made biscuits. Two glasses of water sat next to the plates. She smiled as I came in. I sat down in the seat I had earlier and picked up the fork.

"Things are going to be okay" she told me. Hearing that from her sounded better than hearing it from anyone else. I smiled at her slightly and began to eat the human food. The babies relaxed as I ate a little bit more.

"I'm worried I just want him here I know he can get out of this he's a werewolf for Christ sakes, he can kill Vampire's and human's" I said putting my fork down to take a sip of water.

"See now there's the Ness I know confident, just stay confident it's what I do when Sam is out there protecting his family I know things will be okay" I smiled at her and finished up my meal.

"Do you need me to call anyone to let them know where you are?" she questioned.

"My parents who I don't want to talk to at the moment" I said helping her with the dishes. She nodded and grabbed the plates from my hand.

"Why don't you go lay down our couch is amazingly comfortable" she informed me. I nodded thinking it was the best for me to relax and maybe try to get some sleep. Sam and the others including my Father would find Jacob there was no doubt about that. I walked over to the tan couch and once I sat on it I felt like I was in heaven. I lay my head back on the arm of the couch where a red pillow was and shut my eyes for a bit.

Jacob would come home to me…… and I hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.


	9. Waiting

8. Waiting

My eyes weren't ready to open but my ears had heard the voices in the next room. I listened closely it was Sam, Seth, Leah surprisingly and Emily. I listened closely to what they had to say.

"Edward said he would be by in a little while to come and get Renesmee" Sam was the first voice that came clear to me.

"Apparently they all had an argument yesterday" had it really been that long since I was asleep, I slowly opened my eyes the sky looked dull like morning had past and evening was once again on the horizon.

"She came here last night soaked, I gave her some clothes to wear and right after diner she passed out I told her she deserved to rest and that you guys would do all the dirty work" Emily said.

"Well it is best that she stays out of this and let us handle all of the work since she is pregnant" Seth's voice sounded a bit older since I had seen him last. It was deep and kind of unfamiliar. Jacob and I hadn't seen him since practically the wedding he was off doing his own thing, and Leah she just didn't really like me at all she just followed Seth.

"Why do we always get involved?" there was her voice.

"Leah seriously you don't have to but they have been nothing but kind to us for years now so why don't you just relax and grow up a bit" Sam stated in frustration. I heard a knock at the door and someone got up to get it.

"Hello Edward" Emily said I could tell she was smiling at him.

"Smells good in here for human food that is" he said stepping inside the house.

"Thank you" she said laughing slightly. I heard her shut the door behind him as he walked in to greet everyone.

"Where is she?" he questioned.

"In the living room she's been sleeping since around 11pm last night she was exhausted" I heard Emily say.

"Yeah well she had a long day" he hid the pain he was in from the fight we had had yesterday. I closed my eyes again and listened for his footsteps. Emily had showed him to the living room and I felt him eyeing me from the doorway.

"Thank you for taking her in like this" he said.

"Sure Edward look anytime she needs someone I'm here for her I don't mind I don't really have much company with the exception of a bunch of hungry werewolves a hungry pregnant woman is totally fine" she smiled to see what his reaction would be. I heard his lips gently slide upward a bit. I heard her tap his shoulder and she left him to be alone with me. His footsteps were gentle on the wooden floors as he approached. He didn't say a word as he kneeled down next to the couch and kissed my forehead.

"Ness" his voice was calming and caring. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to him still lying on my back.

"Hey Dad" I said my throat felt a tad bit horse so I cleared it.

"Look I know you don't want to talk to me right now and I understand"

"No Dad I'm sorry" I cut him off before he could continue.

"I should never have said that to Mom I regret it really I do, I don't know what came over me I was angry and upset and then they started kicking and I was all together annoyed. I'm sorry to you too Dad it's painful for both of you and I'm sorry… I'm just hurting right now and…" I began to sit up and he helped pull me up so that I could stand and face him. Once I was almost face to face with him he let me finish.

"It just slipped from my mouth I'm truly sorry" I looked up at him and he had a small smile on his face. His arms wrapped around me and he comforted me for a few minutes.

"It's okay Mom and I don't hate you or anything we love you so much Ness just worried like usual"

"Oh and Dad I trust you to find Jacob I do, I just wanted to help and I hate being un-able to help I feel so useless" I explained. He pulled away a bit still holding my arms.

"Ness Jacob will understand that you can't help at the moment, he'd rather your safety then anything else you know that right?" he questioned. I nodded my head and let a single tear fall down my cheek.

"Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett are looking for any clues as to where they might have taken him. Sam keeps phasing to try to find Jacob's voice in his head so you don't worry about anything we will find him Ness" I grabbed my stomach really quick as the babies began to kick.

"You okay?" he looked worried and I let out a small laugh.

"They are saying hi Grandpa" I looked in his eyes he cringed when I called him that.

"Ness please I'm too young" he laughed slightly.

"Dad you are over 100 years old you can handle this" I told him. He laughed and grabbed my hands.

"I just got used to you calling me Dad and now I have to hear Grandpa" he smiled.

"Your old get over it" I told him. We both laughed for a few minutes and suddenly I felt suddenly confident about finding Jacob and getting our lives back in order.

"Edward" I heard Sam yell suddenly we both jetted for the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

"Sam what's going on?" Dad questioned.

"It's Jake I heard him, I just went outside for a few minutes and phased, I heard someone it was his voice he was mumbling something about keeping Nessie far away and safe and not to come looking for him" Sam looked at me as my face lost all of it's color. Emily rushed to my side.

"Do you have any leads on where the voice came from?" Dad questioned.

"Somewhat possibly up North a bit more I can't be certain though I had Seth and Leah go check it out" he looked at me.

"Ness he's alive just give us some more time" Sam watched my expression.

"Okay" was all I could get out. I looked at my Dad.

"Edward want to investigate with me while we still have some day light hours left?" he questioned.

"Yeah of course, Emily you don't mind keeping an eye on Ness for a few hours?" he questioned.

"Edward, just go it's fine" she pleaded. He smiled at her gratefully and quickly kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ness"

"I love you more Dad" I told him. He smiled and he and Sam bolted out the door to go find Jacob.

I looked at Emily she motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs. I walked over and sat down.

"Can I get you anything, is anyone hungry?" she questioned.

"I'm getting mixed signals today it's a mix of blood and human food" I looked at her confused for a minute.

"Do you need to hunt?" she questioned.

"I don't know let me try some regular food because I doubt anyone will let me hunt for food right now" I told her. She nodded and went back to cooking what ever it was she had started.

The next 2 weeks were absolutely unbearable yet tolerable thanks to Emily. I asked my family if I could stay with her because she helped me get my mind off of what was going on. Every day I would wait for any news about Jacob's return and every day it was the same. I began to worry and fear for the worst, when things started to look good and Seth or Sam had heard Jacob it was a false trail. It was almost June and I was going into my 5th month. Every day we had practically everyone at the house to check in on us. Uncle Emmett and Sam ran the shop with the help of my Mother who made sure all of the filing was getting done. I was in no condition to work, the babies were now growing a little faster and with Jake missing I would be sure to mess something up.

"How's that blanket coming?" Emily questioned. We were both sitting outside in green lawn chairs at my house we had been staying there for a few days. Emily had taught me how to knit and sew she said it was like therapy and she was right on about that.

"Great I'm sure my babies will love it, I finished the one for the baby girl yesterday, now I'm working on a more masculine one" I told her. She smiled. I stopped for a minute and looked up.

"Do you think he's out there?" I questioned. I took in a deep sigh.

"Yes I know he is. How's Billy doing through all of this?" Emily questioned.

"I know that he has been speaking to the council and they have been doing everything in their power to find him but what more can we do" I stated. I felt a few kicks on my stomach.

"Ow… darn it these kids won't relax" I stated. Emily let out a small laugh. After they were done moving around I went back to knitting. I had headphones placed over my stomach with some classic music playing off my I-pod for them.

"Maybe classical isn't their thing" Emily joked. I let out a small smile. I set down the blanket and sighed.

"Ness you okay?" she questioned. She was in the middle of patching up one of Sam's shirts that he loved and ripped.

"Not really" I told her. I stared off into the distance as I watched a familiar silver Volvo come speeding up the driveway. Dad and Mom both got out of it and walked towards us.

"Hey ladies what are we making today?" Dad questioned. Mom came directly over to me and kissed my head.

"I'm finishing up my blanket for my son" I told him.

"Sam should be here shortly we think we know exactly where they are, but we have to be sneaky about this" my ears perked up when I heard that they knew where Jake was.

"Dad let me please they want me… if your going to find Jacob using me is the best way to get him back"

"Nessie we are not putting you in danger" my Father spoke coldly.

"Dad please I'm old enough to handle this let me"

"Ness for the last time let it go" he said. I sighed and slowly got up out of my seat, with Mom's help. Another sharp pain went through my spine as I stood.

"Why am I getting so big so fast?" I questioned. Mom held me up for a few minutes.

"You feel like they are growing too quick?" Mom asked.

"I don't know but it's worse today" I told her.

"Why don't you come by the house we'll have Grandpa…"

"No Mom I'm finding Jake" I told her. Dad shot me a look.

"Dad, don't he is my husband and I know he'd do anything for me too" I said. We then heard the roar of Sam's truck coming swiftly down the road. Emily shot up and waited for husband to arrive. When the truck pulled up Sam and Seth hopped out of it. They walked toward us very quickly like something was up.

"Edward you ready we have a lead we're ready to go, Emmett and Jasper said they would meet us there" Sam gave Emily a quick kiss.

"Can I come?" I questioned. They all looked at me and then looked directly at my Father.

"Ness its best if you stay here please just do this" Sam's words were gentle. I wanted to say no.

"Fine" I said in an angry tone. The guys all ran off within five minutes of their arrival.

"Let's go in for the night, get you some food and rest" Emily said.

"Bella are you going to stay with us?" she questioned.

"Yeah sounds good" Mom said.

After I had some food in me I told everyone that I was going to bed. I shut my bedroom door. I walked over to my bed and there was another white letter laying there. Someone had been in my house, how could this be we had been here all day I didn't catch any unusual scents. My heart began to race quickly as I bent over to get it. I sat down on the edge of the bed and opened it.

_If we don't have you here by tonight at midnight say goodbye to Jacob forever. _

I felt tears welding in my eyes. There was only one thing to do and I knew exactly what that was. I prepared myself for the worst. Emily and Mom were chatting away in the kitchen I figured it was the perfect time to escape. The dishwasher was on and it was quite loud. I tip toed as silent as possible down the hallway to the backdoor. I somehow managed to get out without Mom hearing me. Then I quickly ran through the woods trying to pick up any scent that was remotely familiar.

I came across a small shack nestled in the woods somewhere it looked like an old log cabin. Why I had never known this was here I will never know. I noticed there was smoke coming out of the red chimney above, the only way I had noticed the house was due to the small windows and the light that shown out of it other wise it would have been completely invisible in the dark. I felt movement around me and stopped dead in my tracks unaware of where to turn or who was out there watching me. Then I heard it the voice I was craving to hear for two weeks.

"Don't you touch her do you hear me? If you want to kill anyone kill me leave my children and my wife alone" I heard him say. I slowly walked closer to the house trying to make it so no one could hear me. Once I had almost reached the door I heard a snicker from off to the side. My heart jumped and I turned to where the voice was coming from but no one was there. I began to walk closer to the door when I heard it again.

"Decided to show up I see" his voice was dark and sinister but all I heard was the voice there was no face to the voice. I turned around several times trying to search for it.

"Let him go it's me you are looking for" I pleaded.

"Well it worked we knew you couldn't stay away for that long" he laughed.

"Just do what you want with me already" I said. I still had no idea where this voice was coming from. I heard no sudden movement in the trees around me.

"Why don't you just show your face already?" I yelled.

"Because it's more fun to torture you" his laughter was even more evil this time.

"Where is he, where is Jacob?" I spun around to face back where I had come from to try to trace the voice.

"Oh don't worry my dear he is safe" I turned toward my left side which was where the voice had come from.

I began to hear movement in the tree's above then movement on the ground below. I started to panic and so did the babies inside of me, I felt them kicking their feet more rapidly then before. I turned around once more and came face to face with a hooded figure, unable to see his face my heart almost stopped.


	10. My Protector

**A/N: HAVE I MENTIONED YOU GUYS ROCK! Okay I know this chapter is short but I have an early day tomorrow. So here is a short yet suspenseful chapter for you guys. Unfortunately this story will be ending soon, I don't want it to end but I don't want to drag it out so that it looses people's interest. Don't worry there will be plenty of stories by me to look out for. But for now enjoy chapter 9… **

9. My Protector

He stood there black cloak and everything, his hood covered his face. I could tell it was Jack just by his smell. He looked different not like the guy who had worked with Jake and I at the shop. I could sense evil on him.

"Can I see my husband please?" I questioned. He stepped a little closer as I spoke.

"In time you will… we just want something from you" his voice was dark.

"You are not getting them" I was practically yelling.

"Okay then we'll just have to watch you suffer while we wait for you to give it up"

"Why do you care what is inside of me in the first place?" I questioned him.

"It's not right, no vampire should ever reproduce" he shuttered at the thought.

"I come from a vampire and a human do you have a problem with me?" I questioned. I crossed my arms and impatiently waited for his answer.

"The Volturi said you were fine so we accept you, no one has any say on what is inside of you" he told me.

"Your human how do you know anything about them, and how do you know about vampires in the first place?" I was getting frustrated with this game he was playing.

"Oh it's okay they promised me I could be one of them so I'm just proving to them my loyalty"

"This isn't being loyal they don't even know" I explained.

"Oh but they will know and when they do they will not want this and you know that Renesmee" he was about an inch away from me at this point and I started to feel not like myself. I grabbed my stomach and closed my eyes for a second.

"Why don't we take you to your husband and then we can settle this for good" he snickered and then grabbed my arm he had a good grip for a human.

He dragged me into the small cottage. I did not pay attention to any features at all it had felt like a big blur to me. I do remember a small hallway the walls were white and the carpeting was green. We approached the end of the hallway 3 doors in and stopped. The door was made from cheap light brown wood. He reached down and touched the golden door knob. With his other hand he took out a small key to match the lock. Once the door was open he grabbed my arm once again and pulled me through the doorway.

"You are going to stay in here for a while until we figure out the situation"

There was Jake they had him tied up in the corner. His eyes were focused on the floor. He didn't even look up as I was thrown into the room. I stumbled a bit and fell to the ground on my back. Once the door was shut and we heard the sound of the lock he looked up slowly. At that moment I think he realized who was lying on the floor in front of him because I heard him gasp with horror as I rolled around on my back.

"Ness oh my god Ness no" he cried struggling in his ropes.

"Jake" my voice was barley recognizable again even by me. My back was in pain and I felt both babies kicking me. I heard a bunch of hammering outside the door and Jacob growled.

"Baby don't move just relax" he told me. I moaned in pain as the babies became upset so did I. When I had first noticed him it looked as if he had given up all hope, and that he was just sitting there waiting to die.

"It hurts Jake" I cried. I heard him trying to bite himself through the rope they had tied him with.

"I know baby please just hang in there for me I will get us out of here" he told me.

"I'll try for you" I managed to sit myself up, I didn't stand I slowly slid over to where he was, when he noticed me next to him he let go of the rope.

"Can I try to get you…owww" I grabbed my stomach as I felt another pain. Something had not been right for a few days now and I honestly had no idea why the pain was getting stronger. Also why I felt like I was growing by the minute, maybe these babies were vampire's and about ready to rip me apart almost like I had with my Mother.

"Ness relax let me do this okay?" he looked at me and if he could he would have taken me in his arms right there. I looked around the room it was very small. Jacob and I were on the direct opposite side of the door. Above us was a small window not even Jacob could reach it. Next to us was a small closet with wooden doors. It was open and had some flannel clothes lined up inside.

"Let me try to phase Ness okay try to just back a way a little, I haven't been able to" he warned. I put my hands on the floor and moved over a bit to the other side of the wall. It didn't take long before a small explosion took place and a big wolf was in front of me. The ropes had come off and he was free of them. I watched as he phased back quickly. I didn't have to close my eyes anymore. He walked over to the closet once back on two legs and grabbed one of the flannel shirts hanging from the closet. Luckily his light blue boxers somehow survived the phasing. He picked them up from the floor there were slight tears in them. Before I knew it he had run directly to me and wrapped his arms around my fragile body. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and then my forehead, followed by the tip of my nose and finally my lips which longed for his kiss.

I let my lips touch his with passion I had never felt so passionate in my life at this very moment. I had thought that my Jacob was gone and now he was right here and I had him. I was not going to let him go for anything I had him now and I was not letting anything happen to him. I began to taste salt on my lips I pulled away slightly and looked at him. He had streams of tears falling from his liquid filled eyes. I hadn't realized myself that I had been crying as well. He took in a deep breath and began to sob a little.

"Oh Nessie my beautiful baby girl I'm so sorry this is happening, I thought I would never see you again, I tried to phase so many times but I just couldn't for some reason, then when I saw you and how hurt you were I had to try again…"

"Jacob I can't live without you I can't do it, these past two weeks have been the worst two weeks of my life even worse then when those vampire's took me it was so much worse" I cried.

'Well I'm here now baby I'm right here I promise you. I won't let them hurt you now with you here we'll be found okay?" he questioned. I nodded my head and kissed is salty lips again. I pulled back when I felt something inside of me move in the most painful way.

"Ness what is it?" he questioned. I looked at him and leaned my head against the wall practically making a small dent.

Was this it? Is this how we would die held hostage by a human and vampire who teamed up? As I sobbed I rubbed my stomach to consol the little ones inside of me, they seemed angry like they wanted to fight themselves. I felt a sharp pain and then everything went black, was it over?

When I woke up we were no longer in the small room it was more like a living room. There was a couch up against the wall and a coffee table in the middle and lots of cardboard boxes. I was on the floor up against the couch on my back. I felt my stomach quickly to check and make sure that nothing had happened. My babies were still there kicking very lightly. I let out a sigh of relief and then searched the room instantly for Jacob.

No one was in the room then I looked over by the other wall, instead of rope barbed wire was wrapped around him as he lay on the floor helpless. I wasn't even sure if he had been conscious at that point.

"Jacob" I whispered hoping for an answer. I didn't hear one at first but then a soft moan came form him.

"Ness?" he whispered back.

"Are you hurt?" I questioned him.

"My sides are killing me all I can remember is that I was sitting there making sure that you were okay and the next minute I'm laying here with pain in my side. Are you okay are the babies hurt?"

"Yeah babies are here still good where is…" I spoke too soon two dark figures stood in the doorway.

"Ness…" he must have not seen what I had seen. I didn't answer him as the dark figures came closer. I watched as he tried to turn himself with the wire wrapped around him but the pain was unbearable at the very moment.

"Let him go" I cried still lying on the floor. I heard them both snicker as they came into the light of the room. I watched as the two of them pulled down their hoods. They looked exactly the same way except for Jack, he now had blood red eyes and had young vampire written all over his face. How long had Jacob and I been knocked out? Then I felt hunger in my stomach and realized it was more than a day.

He had trained Jack very well, he stood right by his side and although he had every intention to kill both of us he followed orders.

The two of them walked slowly over to Jacob, Jack picked him up off the ground not phased by the barbed wire cutting through his newly stone skin. I watched as Jacob stood there helpless, I could tell phasing would be in his mind but to do it would require some pain. Then I watched them closely as Jack went to bite Jake.

"You'll die Jack" I yelled out. He hissed at me as he turned his head.

"She's right" the vampire named "Cooper" who had come into our shop months ago finally spoke. Jack pulled away and started to slowly creep towards me.

"No, Kill me not her" Jacob yelled in pain. I watched as Cooper took his knee and jammed it directly into his stomach causing him to fall to the floor in pain. I watched in horror as he began to cough uncontrollably. I started to move myself slowly away from Jack.

"Please, don't please I'm hungry I need food, my babies they'll die if they don't…." I started to cry. The pain was coming back almost like teeth had sunk into my abdomen. I yelled in pain it was more of a growl mixed with a yell. Jack backed away fearful of what had been happening with me. Cooper watched me like he was a bit scared too.

"It's time" Cooper said to Jack. By this time I couldn't move, I still heard Jacob coughing in the background and the sound of his body being kicked.

"That's enough gentle man" a familiar voice echoed through my head. I heard a few other footsteps come from behind the voice, I slowly with all of my energy turned to face the door where the voice was coming from and they stood there like statues with their arms crossed from what I could see there was 4 of them….

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Unexpected Visitors

11. Unexpected Visitors

Aro, Marcus, Demetri and Felix stood in the doorway of the cabin. I had to take a double take in order to come back to reality. They were in their black cloaks and were very serious and still. Jack and Cooper stopped at the sound of the voices. I could tell both of them were in a panic. I watched as Felix and Demetri walked directly over to me. I could barley see their faces with their hoods on but I knew what they looked like their faces would never leave my mind. I looked up at Felix who had his arm extended out to me.

"I can't move" I barley could speak but the words came out very softly. Without any words he lifted me carefully and sat me down on the couch in a more comfortable position. Demetri made his way to Jacob and with ease un-tied him from the barbed wire. Aro and Marcus did not move an inch while this was being done.

"Aro, Marcus" Cooper sounded almost professional. He watched both of them carefully and made sure not to move to cause any sort of chaos.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Aro was very forward and direct. Felix stood right beside me with his arms at his side. I watched as Jacob's wounds began to heal quickly and he looked to almost be back to himself. He stood side by side with Demetri.

"Well sir it's simple you see we were just doing you a favor, getting rid of what shouldn't be" Cooper spoke up. Aro glared at him.

"What kind of a favor?" his face had no expression what so ever.

"Well those demons living inside of her need to be killed" he pointed towards me and all four the Volturi's heads turned in my direction. The pain still had not subsided at this point.

"Renesmee?" Aro looked at me with a questioning tone in his voice.

"Aro… I can't…. ask… please…Jacob…" I wrapped my arm around the bottom of my stomach and leaned forward. I knew Jacob would have run right to my side but he was scared to move. In the corner of my eyes I watched him turn his head to Jacob. Jacob's eyes had been glued to me the entire time, even when Aro first turned to him.

"You see sir, Renesmee and I are expecting, twins for that matter and we don't exactly know what they are at the moment, they have been growing at a human rate up until I guess a few weeks ago" Only for a second did he take his eyes off of me before pulling them right back in my direction. I looked up at him, my eyes were welling up with tears.

"We can't do anything or make any decisions until the babies are born, Renesmee we need to get you to Carlisle you don't seem to be doing very well" he sounded like he almost cared at that point. Jacob and I eyed each other with a look of confusion on our faces.

"Demetri, Felix please dispose of those gentleman" he stated pointing at Cooper and Jack.

"But sir, you can't just…" Aro held up his hand for silence.

"Cooper you can't go around doing our job you are not one of us and we have no use for you or your new vampire friend" Felix and Demetri walked away from Jacob and I and made their way to Cooper and Jack. Felix grabbed Cooper and Demerti grabbed Jack. Both of them began to fight their way out of the tight grip that the two Volturi had on them.

"You can't do this Aro you have no right" Cooper yelled. Jack seemed like the only one who knew to be silent. I heard Aro laugh for only a second.

"Talking back to me won't help your situation son" he reminded him. Still he tried to fight his way. Jack still had not said a word but was still growling loudly and pulling himself from Demetri.

"Jacob please take your wife, we will follow you back we have to have a word with Carlisle" Aro said looking at both of us.

"Yes of course Aro" he said in a respectful tone. The cuts on his skin from the barbed wire had pretty much disappeared. He walked over to me without hesitation wrapped his warm arms around my body.

"I got you Ness" he whispered. I nodded my head and let him pick me up he seemed to have no trouble picking me up. He looked at Aro and Marcus and nodded his head. They acknowledged him back and Jacob quickly made his way out the door the two of them followed directly behind us. As we pulled away I heard the most terrifying noise, the sound of necks snapping and scream's of horror. Who knows what they had done to them before they snapped their necks but what ever it was it was not pretty. I clenched tighter on Jacob when I heard the screams and the smoke began to rise in the distance.

"Don't worry baby girl their gone your safe" he whispered. To hear his voice again was like hearing your favorite song on the radio that you haven't heard in months. The excitement and thrill you get is amazing and I felt amazing now that Jacob was safe. Once we reached Forks and my Grandfather's house we noticed a bunch of shadows standing in front of the house. It was everyone Alice must have seen the Volturi coming to the house. There in front of the house stood Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett waiting for our return. When the four of us stopped Mom and Dad ran directly to Jacob and I. They both had their arms around Jake and I as Jake still held me in his arms.

"My dear friend Carlisle I'm sorry we keep meeting like this" he sounded apologetic.

"Aro what brings you here?" he questioned. Grandpa stepped forward toward Aro to speak with him.

"Your Granddaughter she needs you I need you to make sure that everything goes well with this birth, when everything is sorted out we have to take proper precautions once they are born though you do know that" Grandpa nodded after Aro finished talking.

"I know this is hard but we have to protect our kind and I'm sorry it has to come down to this I just wanted to tell you in person that if I have to come back I will without hesitation. We will come the way we did when Renesemee was born" he was very serious. Grandpa Carlisle cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Yes we understand" he said.

"Now that we have that out of the way I think you should bring Renesmee inside she is in a lot of pain, the two who held Jacob and Renesmee hostage are no longer with us, I had them killed immediately for going behind our backs on this matter. You know how the rules go" he tilted his head slightly toward Grandpa.

"Thank you Aro that is kind of you to help us out this time. It was good to see you" Grandpa said sincerely. Aro nodded his head and motioned for Marcus to start heading out. The two of them turned and ran quickly into the distance. Before I knew it everyone was gathered around me all with worried voices.

"Guys lets get her inside give her space" Grandpa said. Everyone backed away as Jacob carried me up the steps and into the house. I don't remember much after that fact because something shot through my body and everything again went black.

When I woke up I was in the familiar room where I had always been if something had gone completely wrong. I looked around the room Grandpa Carlisle was sitting over at the desk underneath the T.V writing something down. The only other family member in the room was Mom she lay on the foot of the bed curled up in a ball. She must had been there waiting for me. Without any hesitation I quickly felt my stomach to make sure things had not gone wrong, luckily I still felt huge. My stomach however did grow a little bit more. There was definitely a growth spurt happening here, which hopefully meant that the Volturi wouldn't be coming back.

"Mom" my voice was horse as I spoke. She heard my right away and shot right up in one swift motion.

"Nessie" she stated as she got off the bed and walked over to the head of the bed where I was. I noticed that I once again had IV's in my arms. She smiled at me lightly.

"How are my babies?" I questioned her.

"Honey they are just fine, we think at least one of them should turn out just like you" she told me.

"And the other one" I asked.

"We don't know we are hoping both are" she said.

"How can we tell?" I asked. Mom looked directly at Grandpa Carlisle who had turned around in his chair to face us.

"Well good afternoon Nessie you sure can knock yourself out" he laughed slightly pushing the chair back and standing up. He walked over to the bed and checked the monitor I was attached to.

"Your doing great Nessie, we won't have a problem with you like we had with your Mother hopefully things seem to be okay and at this rate you may be popping those babies out sooner than 9 months so I want you right here" he told me. I sighed and looked up waiting for him to answer my questioned.

"As for Vampire's they could very well both be, but then you have to remember about Jacob once they started phasing their bodies reacted to getting older faster but yet staying at a steady age"

"So one of them could be phasing?" I asked.

"No they definitely aren't doing that but once the baby does come who says that can't happen, which would mean they would have to grow at an alarming rate" he told me. I nodded.

"And what if say one of them is a werewolf this won't go over well with the Volturi" I reminded him. Mom squeezed my hand at the name I had just spoken.

"Even if they are I would think they would still have part of you in them, and I think Aro and I could come to an understanding especially since he saved you the way he did and he knows what could happen if he took action" Grandpa spoke sincerely but I still wasn't buying it. I just nodded in effort to make Mom feel better about it. I rubbed my stomach lightly under the covers and looked over at Mom.

"Would you like to take a look Ness?" he questioned. I looked over at him and nodded.

"Why don't I go get Jacob he always seems to miss this part" Mom said. I smiled at her. Every time I had come to see the babies he was at work and I was on my lunch break, it would be nice if he had gotten to see first hand the progress of our babies. A few minutes after Mom left Jake peaked his head around the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course you're invited" I laughed. Grandpa snickered with me. Jacob shut the door softly behind him and made his way to the bed. He stood on the other side of the bed holding my hand tight in his grip.

"So I finally get to see this in action?" he questioned. I nodded. Grandpa had already applied the cold gooey guck to my exposed stomach. After the machine was ready he placed it on my stomach and began to move it around a bit so that we could catch what was going on. He smiled when he came across the two babies inside of me.

"Wow Ness the have grown a significant amount haven't they?" Grandpa questioned me. I nodded. Jacob watched carefully as his two babies lay facing each other you could see practically everything had been formed already and it was almost like I was more than 5 months pregnant.

"Looks like you are well past the 8 month mark" he began to study the picture in front of him.

"Is that bad?" I questioned.

"No of course not, your just going to have these babies very soon, it seems very close to 9 months so just prepare yourselves okay?" he questioned. I looked at Jacob who looked whiter than I did at the moment. I nudged him as he stared off directly at the babies.

"Jake you okay?" I questioned. He faintly smiled and nodded.

"Do you need to sit Jacob?" Grandpa questioned.

"No I'm fine" he said but I knew he was lying.

"I guess Daddy won't be joining us during the delivery he looks a bit queasy" Grandpa laughed. I snickered a bit with him.

"No I'm fine honest" both Grandpa and I started to laugh hysterically. I heard a knock on the door as we both were a bit loud.

"Can I come in?" it was Dad. Lovely a room full of men.

"Yes Edward" Grandpa said. The door opened slowly and he looked at us.

"What's with all the laughter in here?" he questioned. Grandpa and I looked at each other and Jacob backed up a bit folding his arms.

"Jacob's just a bit queasy about the whole baby thing" I laughed.

"Jacob man wow you kind of look like me a bit, pale complexion" My Dad joked along with us.

"Guys I'm fine really" he nodded almost falling over.

"Baby it's okay if you can't handle it" I told him. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's fine" he told me. Dad walked over to the monitor and looked at the picture.

"Wow they look like fully grown babies" he noted.

"We are expecting Ness to deliver within the next few weeks" Grandpa told him.

"What she's only …" he trailed off.

"Yeah but we may have some Vampire's or Werewolves on our hands things are much different" he told me. He began to start to clean off my stomach and waited to get the newest picture of my babies for the album.

Later that night Jacob and I were lying there together just enjoying each others company. It would be our last few weeks to enjoy just us time before the babies came.

"Hey Ness?" he questioned.

"Mmm" I replied both of us had our hands on my stomach.

"You know I do want to be here during the birth?" he questioned.

"I know baby and you will be even if we have to blind fold you so you can't see" I laughed. He smiled lightly.

"Seriously though I really want to"

"With the way you looked today I would have to say differently I don't want you passing out on me" I told him.

"I promise I'll be good" he smiled rubbing around my belly button.

"Do you think I look any bigger than before?" I questioned. He looked me straight in the eye he took in a deep breath to answer.

"Ah Jake holy crap I think it's time" I shot up in bed and clenched down on my stomach quickly as I felt wetness grow underneath me. He never had gotten a word out it was time I felt it no matter how early it was I was ready.

"CARLISLE!!!!" I head him yell.


	12. New Family

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DRIVING ME CRAZY HAHA! IT TOOK ME A WHOLE WEEKEND AND A DAY TO WRITE IT… I may add some more to the story … I just need some ideas… as of right now this is pretty much the last chapter… I wanted to make it better but I'm not really sure what else there is to write… I wanted a nice chapter after all of the crazy chapters.. so here is what may be the last part of my Jake and Nessie story… don't forget to check out my other stories though, and don't forget there may be an update on this story in the very near future. Thank you guys so much for all of your comments I loved coming home from work every day and seeing more comments haha. But keep an eye out hopefully I can come up with more… **

12. A New Family

"Either knock me out or get them out of me now" I pushed my hands up against the bed post. The only people in the room with me were my parents Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esmee and of course Jacob who had already passed out once. We made him sit down in a chair next to my bed so he could hold my hand. If he wasn't a werewolf I would have most likely broken his hand by now.

"Nessie you have to relax hun breath" I heard Grandpa say to me. It was kind of embarrassing having your own Grandfather down the other end ready to catch the babies. But the thing I was most grateful for was to be able to have my babies normally, I don't think I would have enjoyed going through what my Mother went through to have me.

"It feels like I'm being bit" I cried. Jacob tightened his grip around my hand as I screamed in pain again. Although it was better I wish I could have been knocked out for this whole thing, it was getting pretty bad, and I have a decent tolerance for pain. This kind of pain wasn't one of them.

"Can't you just get it out of her?" Jacob questioned.

"When they are ready" Grandpa shot back. Jacob looked over at me and kissed my head.

"You did this to me" I yelled accusingly at him. He backed up still holding onto me hand. I heard my Father snicker at my comment.

"Renesmee alright I need you to concentrate it's time" Grandpa said lifting up the blanket that covered my legs. I watched as Mom and Dad held each others hands in anticipation for the arrival.

"Thank god" I screamed out.

"Okay on the count of 3 I need you to push" I nodded my head. I was so ready to just get these little buggers out of me. I took in a deep breath and once I heard everyone count to 3 I began to push. Jacob stood right by my side that was until he heard a cry from below then he was on the floor again. My Father ran around the bed and over to Jacob smacking him a few times.

"Why does he do this now?" I questioned. Mom laughed and ran to my side stepping over Jacob so that she could hold my hand. After another minute or two the cry got louder and I finally had gotten one of them out.

"We have the girl and she's biter" I heard Grandpa say as he handed her to Grandma Esmee. I tried to look over my legs but couldn't see anything.

"Okay hun one more lets get it out" he said. I tried to push but nothing was happening.

"He's not budging" I screamed in pain as I felt like he was just sitting there inside and not moving.

"Alright Ness try again come on" he said. I pushed again and felt little by little as the other baby slid out. Once again I heard crying.

"We have a boy here" he called out.

Once that was over I lay my head back on the pillow and turned my head toward where Jacob and my Father were. I laughed a little bit as Jacob began to sit up, and I began to cry when he looked directly in my eyes. Dad slowly helped him up after a few minutes of wobbling he stood straight and took my hand from Mom. Grandma and Grandpa finally brought the two babies over once they were done doing what they needed to do. They still had some blood on them but cleaned off for the most part, the girl was kicking and screaming, while the boy sat there calmly but moving his feet and hands like he was curious as to what was happening around him.

"Well Mommy and Daddy here are your children" Grandma Esmee said as she placed my baby girl in my right arm. Then Grandpa Carlisle put my baby boy in my other arm. I shifted so I could be comfortable as the baby girl stopped crying. I looked down and them and felt my eyes tear. When I looked up I noticed Jacob had the same look in his eyes, and some tears as well. The baby girl looked just like me, she had brown eyes, light skin and rosy cheeks, and it looked like her hair would be growing quickly because she already had mini-curls starting to form. My little boy had very dark hair and darker skin close to Jacob's complexion. He also had his Dad's dark eyes as well.

"Those are ours?" he questioned looking down at them.

"No Jake they are the mailman's" I said.

"Funny Ness" he smirked.

I looked up at him and smiled then back down at them. My baby girl kept opening and closing her mouth like she was biting. The babies that should have been around 5-6 months were actually around 9 to 10 months or a little bit older.

"How do we know what they are?" I looked up at everyone who was watching us.

"Well it looks like that one" Grandpa pointed at the girl.

"Is a mini-Nessie look at her she's already trying to bite things" Grandpa laughed.

"Oh no I had enough biting from this one over here, it's your turn Ness" Jacob joked. I would have hit him if it wasn't for the fact that I had two babies in my hands.

They both definitely had human in them because we heard their hearts beating. I pressed my lips up against the baby boy and he was very warm.

"I think this one is going to be like Jacob" I looked up at him.

"Why's that?" he questioned me. I looked up at Jake and then over at Grandpa Carlisle.

"He's a bit warm for a vampire, but this one she's definitely me" I said with a smile.

"Maybe we should see what they desire to eat? I know that one of them wanted blood because I craved that, but the other wanted human food" I said.

"We'll try in a few minutes, get adjusted to them, Esmee would you let everyone know everything went well" Grandpa said.

"Of course" she smiled and walked toward the door.

"Have you two thought of any names?" I heard Mom finally speak. She was wrapped in my Dad's arms with a warm smile on her face.

"Anna-Bella and Masen" I looked up at my Father, Masen was his last name as a human and I discussed with Jacob that I thought it would be a good to incorporate my Father's past.

"As in Dad's human last name, I wanted Mom and Dad to be sort of incorporated into the names, and we couldn't have two Bella's and Edward's running around" I said. Mom and Dad both smiled.

"Those names are perfect" Mom told me. Dad placed his arm around Jacob.

After a minute of being in my own little world I looked up at Jacob.

"Do you want to hold Masen?" I questioned. He looked up at me and nodded. I shifted in his direction and he placed his arms underneath mine and grabbed his son.

"Do you think everyone will be okay with his scent?" I looked up at Grandpa who was setting up two small cradles for them to sleep in.

"I'm doing well with it, it's more of a wolf smell then anything" he said. I looked up at Jacob who had tears running down his cheeks as he rocked our son back and forth. I guess I wasn't paying attention to Anna-Bella enough because I felt someone nibble on my fingers.

"Ouch" I stated looking down as Jacob started to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's pay back for all the times you got me" he said. I stuck my tongue out and looked down at her. Her eyes for fully open and for a newborn it was not normal but what about this family was normal? I pushed her crazy curls back a bit and she closed her eyes.

"Alright here try to feed this to Anna-Bella and give Masen the formula" Grandpa handed me the bottle of blood while he gave Jacob like formula.

I hadn't noticed but Anna-Bella was so feisty that she practically with her small hands grabbed the bottle herself.

"Okay, Okay, no wonder you were ready to come out you are way over 9 months" I moved the bottle toward her and she grinned when she tasted the blood.

"Well I guess we know who's what" My Father said.

"Can we come in" I heard a knock at the door it was Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper.

"Of course" I told them. I looked down and she was almost out cold by the time they had entered the room. Aunt Rosalie was the first to my side.

"Who do we have here?" Uncle Emmett questioned standing right next to Aunt Rosalie.

"This is Anna-Bella and that's Masen" I tilted my head towards Jacob and our son.

"Ah yes we are teaching that kid sports" Uncle Emmett got really excited that there would be a boy this time around. Jacob smiled as he swung back and forth with Masen trying to feed him.

"Does she have a talent yet?" Aunt Alice looked down at Anna-Bella.

"I don't know yet she wanted food and sleep" I said.

"We'll find out soon enough" My Father said.

"Can I hold her?" Aunt Rosalie questioned. I nodded and smiled. I lifted her slightly and she grabbed her and the bottle. I watched as she swayed softly back and forth and Uncle Emmett watched her lovingly. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"You can watch her anytime Aunt Rosalie" I told her. She just looked at me and smiled then looked back down at the precious baby in her arms.

Aunt Esmee came in a few minutes after.

"Alright guys how about a picture with the new parents" Uncle Jasper stated his camera was already around his neck. Aunt Rosalie smiled and put her back in my arms. Jacob kicked the chair lightly so he could sit on the bed with me. First he took a picture of just Jacob and I then with all of my Aunts, then my parents, then with the Uncles, and when Grandma Esmee came back a picture with the Grandparents.

"Is anyone home?" I heard my Grandpa Charlie say.

"Grandpa Charlie" I shouted softly not to wake the babies.

"Hey Jacob I have a surprise here for you" Grandpa opened the door slightly and Jacob's Father Billy was sitting there in his wheel chair.

"How did you get up here Dad?" he questioned. He was now sitting back in the chair next to the bed still holding onto Masen.

"Carlisle built a temporary ramp for me so I can see my Grandchildren" he said with a smile.

"Carlisle, thank you" Jacob said looking at him. He smiled and went back to writing some things down. Jacob got up and as Billy entered the room he met up with him at the end of the bed.

"Here's your Grandson Masen" he said placing the baby in his arms.

"You guys better watch out this is a mini Jacob no doubt" Bill said with a smile. Then he looked over at me.

"Who do we have over there?" he questioned.

"Anna-Bella" I said lightly. Grandpa Charlie made his way to me and kissed my head.

"They are beautiful" he told me.

That night when everyone left Jacob stayed with me sitting in the chair. The babies were sound asleep in the cradles that Grandpa built. I looked over at him.

"We did it baby" I said. He turned and smiled at me.

"That we did" he moved his face closer.

"Everything turned out great" I said to him. He leaned forward and kissed my lips. I kissed him right back I felt at that moment that I was on top of the world. That everything would be safe and pleasant for my children. I pulled away as I heard fussy Anna-Bella cry.

"Don't get up Ness I'll get it" he said. I smiled at him as he made his way around the bed and to her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Hey baby girl its Daddy there is no reason to OUCH!" he yelled. I laughed at him as she bit him.

"You two think that's funny huh?" he looked down at her and she seemed to have calmed down after she bit him. Then not even a few minutes later she started crying again.

"There's a bottle over on the desk" I told him. He walked over and as he lifted it she grabbed it right out of his arms.

"I guess she'll be growing up as fast as you did" he looked over at me a little disappointed.

"Maybe she'll grow slower you never know we don't know anything yet Jake" I told him.

"I just want her to live a normal life" he said walking closer to me.

"She will, we can let her do everything normal"

"What about Masen?" he questioned.

"What about him?"

"Well if she grows like you he won't grow that fast"

"Jacob we don't need to worry about that right now, all we need to worry about is their health at this moment" I told him.

"Your right Ness I'm over reacting" he smiled. Before we knew it Anna-Bella was out cold in his arms. He placed her lightly down in the cradle and walked over to me. He got into the bed and rolled his side to look at me.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Black" he said to me.

"I love you too Jacob Black" I said back.

I knew at that very moment that everything seemed perfect. I knew at this point that Jacob would be **forever mine** and that maybe for a little while we could live a normal life. I'm now a proud Mother of two and a proud Wife. What more was there in life? Nothing could be better then this…..

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
